Naruto: Mark of the Bloodedge
by icegod030
Summary: When Ragna begins to remember a place called Konoha will he be able to handle going back to the very place he originated from? will the world accept him or will it crumble beneath his feet? RagnaxHarem, HakumanxTsunade, ValkenhynxTsumi, Black Beast x Kyuubi
1. Rebel 1: through the Cauldron

**Okay so here it is the long awaited return of my blazblue naruto crossover…I know it's been a while but I had to do a lot of thinking and with me recently replaying continuum shift extend I remembered what the cauldron really is and it will be mentioned here. Now Ragna is still going to replace Naruto but the female version of Naruto Naruko will be in the story…actually you know what Fuck it ill just let you guys read it and judge for yourselves whether or not you want to continue reading this…I don't own Blazblue or Naruto**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rebel 1: Through the cauldron

A full blood red moon shined over head as a gentle breeze flowed through the rose garden of her mansion, her sun kissed blond hair was done up in two ponytails with black ribbons giving her the image of a rabbit. Her gothic black dress complemented her blood red eyes as she casually sipped her tea while she sat upon her familiar Nagi a cat who could shape shift into any object his master desired…while a red bat another of her familiars Gi floated around carrying a pot of tea for the girl to drink. Rachel Alucard was her name as she enjoyed the peaceful moment of quite as she continued to drink her tea and eat her desert or at least she did until a certain butler of hers interrupted it not that she minded since whenever he interrupted her moments of peace it was always for something of great importance so she could easily let it go.

"Madam Rachel it would appear we have a development in certain situations." The butler said as he bowed before his master his long white hair tied back in a pony tail as he wore was most would call an old fashioned suite from the days of old.

"Valkenhyne how good to see you….tell me what news do you have and to which situation do you refeer?" Rachel said calmly.

"He remembers…" That one sentence almost made Rachel drop her tea cup as she looked surprised but her moment of surprised ended as quickly as it had arisen.

"So then the time has come then it would seem for us to visit that place once again, and to think it had been so long since we last visited that place hasn't it." Rachel said remembering the village that she once observed as a possible place for the continuum shift though when it didn't fit into the plans she left it alone.

"Do you think things have changed any further since we were last there me' lady? From what I can remember it has been some time since the first leader of that placed established it." Valkenhyne noted.

"Well we will just have to see now wont we….though one thing does concern me however."

"And what might that be Madam Rachel?"

"There are things in that place that will wish to harm him and take what he is and you know as well as I that we must keep an eye on him unless that place succumbs to the terror that is the black beast." At this Valkenhyne narrowed his eyes at the potential threats that could arise there although he knew the man was more than capable of defending himself however one can never be too sure of the unknown dangers of any new place.

"Perhaps we should send some volunteers with him in order to both help him and act as guardians who watch him." Valkenhyne suggested to which Rachel placed her delicate chin on her hand for a moment in thought.

"We will need to be sure that these people will blend in to this environment then, if we were to send them with him to that place. Now the only question will be is to who….we cannot send Jin for obvious reasons as he is from this world and not there."

"What of Hakuman? Surely he would blend in to that place well and now that he truly posses his body again and from what I gather ancient samurai are a common thing there." To this Rachel approved but now they needed to think of possible others to send, as she closed her eyes in thought.

"Hakuman will suffice since he can easily deal with Ragna in case he were to submit to the dark thoughts that are sure to be in his mind….hmm perhaps we can send bullet as well, she is an amazing fighter and hand to hand combat is her specialty even if her choice of dress is rather…unique to her. But after that who else could we possibly send." Rachel was in thought for a while until Valkenhyn suggested the one person she never thought to even consider.

"Perhaps we should send along Nu with Ragna after all she has been in the boundary for long periods of time and never lost herself and will be more than capable of helping Ragna even subduing him in case he were to lose himself." Rachel thought about it more then saw the logic behind his theory and decided that it was indeed possible since the girl no longer desired to bring about the end of the world and just simply wanted to be with Ragna.

"Very well Valkenhyn gather these individuals and let them know of the journey they are to take…now if you will excuse me there is someplace I must visit as I have been observing him for some time now as per the order of Amaterasu." Rachel said standing from her place as her cat took the form of an umbrella.

"Ah I take it you are going to visit him and check on how he is handling the new time he is in?" Valkenhyne questioned

"But of course…after all just like I observe Ragna I too observe the fallen knight, that and I find conversations with him most pleasant." Rachel said smiling a bit

"Very well Madam Rachel gives Master Terra my regards." With a nod the woman disappeared in a swirl of roses disappearing from sight, leaving the butler alone to his thoughts.

"Well then I should attend to the errands post haste." With that he too disappeared from sight in a speed unheard of by any human on the planet. As Rachel appeared again into view in a village surrounded by a vast forest she landed on the home of which she was looking for seeing the armored man sitting on the roof, she smiled as she took a few steps forward. Knowing that just like her this man was a servant of Amaterasu and thus it was her duty to observe him as he was now part of the continuum shift.

"Well now Amaterasu certainly has sent you to a most interesting time hasn't she fallen knight Terra." (A/N: this is a reference to another story Im doing)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unknown location near a dormant Cauldron

Valkenhyn had proceeded to gather together everyone he was instructed to get leaving those who didn't need to be there alone, now standing before him were Ragna the blood edge a man who wore a blood red coat with swills on the ends that gave the appearance of him having two tails on his backside…he had messy snow white hair and miss matched eyes one being an emerald green with the other being blood red thanks to Rachel's blood coursing through his body as well as his own. On his back was the blade known as blood scythe even though it looked like your average broad sword it was much more than that.

Next to Ragna was a woman who many men who weren't in her mercenary guild would lust after, she had short silver hair though it looked just like Ragna's she wore cut off blue shorts with a white button up shirt and black jacket with a lone belt that hung around her waist making it appear like she had a tail. She wore a pair of gauntlets on her arms that only enhanced her already powerful physical attacks her eyes were a beautiful amber color as she leaned against a piece of metal that was lodged into the ground from the ruined area. Her bored expression didn't help hide the small if almost invisible blush she had on her face that she sported since she secretly had a crush on Ragna since she found his personality interesting and funny if not downright cute. Her name was Bullet the mercenary who was well accomplished but had a major love for battle being raised as a mercenary.

On Ragna's left was another girl who was shorter than Ragna but smiled while standing as close as she could to him her hair was very long but held in a braided ponytail with strangely a short sword attached to the end of it she wore was looked like an eye patch over one of her eyes being as red as Ragna's her hair was also silver like the previous girls was and although her body was just as beautiful as Bullet's she didn't have the large breasts the mercenary did, which did annoy her a tad but she didn't care since her main interest was Ragna and since Valkenhyn mentioned she would be helping him she didn't even question what would be happening only that he was going to be there.

Behind the first three was none other than Hakuman one of the legendary six heroes he knew why he was here having gotten the information from Valkenhyn ahead of time and although he did care for Ragna being his brother and all he could not risk the black beast being released somewhere else. He was a tall man standing exactly 7 foot tall dwarfing almost everyone in the room his armor was a snow white giving him a samurai type look his blade as long as he was his mask hiding his face giving one the impression they were staring into the void of nothingness.

"I'm glad you all gathered here on such short notice for that you have my gratitude." Valkenhyn began just as his mistress Rachel reappeared from her own unique errand as she looked at everyone with a smile as they stood in front of the dormant cauldron, becoming only slightly irritated at the situation Hakuman voiced his concerns.

"Why have you summoned us here Valkenhyn? Surely it is not for a simple meeting to say hello or something of the sort as you do realize we are in front of a dormant cauldron which that in itself is foolish to do even for you." Hakuman said in his deep commanding voice.

"Ah you are mistaken Hakuman as it was not for that matter I gathered you all here, I have summoned you three specifically along with Ragna because a certain situation has occurred that Madam Rachel and I have anticipated though we had not expected it to happen quite this soon after Terumi's defeat."

"You're talking about the memories I've been remembering aren't you old man?" Ragna said and while normally being called such a rude name would ruffle Valkenhyn's feathers he let it go because of how calm and subdued Ragna seemed to be at the moment.

"Yes that is exactly what we are talking about Ragna…you see your memories are awakening within you because the reason you were able to defeat Terumi is because you are like myself and Hakuman, you are an unknown and don't belong in this world." This got gasps from those who were with him. "You see Ragna you come from someplace else not like this world we are currently in…and the memories you are having return to you are in fact memories that are calling out to you to return to that place." Rachel finished as the group looked amongst themselves.

"Now hold on if that's true then why are we here? I mean we were all born here weren't we or are we like Ragna and come from someplace else?" Bullet asked becoming slightly agitated at this new information and although she did respect the vampire she wasn't sure what she was saying was true or not.

"I have brought you three here because you all share a deep connection with Ragna in some way or another and thus are the only people I am aware of so far capable of going with him to his original place of origin." Rachel said.

"Like could you like explain that more bunny chick?" Nu said looking at Rachel curiously.

"Yes explain this situation to us more as I do not comprehend how this should affect us in the least." Hakuman said wanting to know more.

"It is simple…because Ragna is remembering where he came from his connection to this world will not last much longer and thus he will return to where he originated from, however I am sending you three with him because in that world there are other's just like him with powers that will attempt to corrupt Ragna from doing what is right and attempt to make him do the evil that they seek. It is why I am sending you Hakuman your will and power of order will help stabilize Ragna in helping him realize what is right and what is wrong as well as your ability to weed out those who are evil in that world, Nu will be Ragna's way of keeping his power in check as she like him can utilize the power of the azure grimoire and they balance each other out perfectly." Rachel said to which the girl smiled at the praise, "I am also sending Bullet because although she has a great love for battle which I am sure she will get her fill in that place she will serve as Ragna's sense of humanity keeping him from becoming drunk on the power of the black beast that resides within his soul." To which the girl nodded understanding this although Ragna developed a great deal of mastery over the black beast to the point he could willingly manifest a small one headed version of the beast as a familiar of sorts. There was no guarantee that someone would not attempt to brainwash him into using the beasts full power and doing their bidding luckily for him he had no idea just how effective his eyes were going to be in this new world he was going to be going to.

"Will you be accompanying us great wolf?" Hakuman asked

"Madam Rachel and I will also be going with you as we will be there to give you all a viable reason for suddenly showing up, as well as giving you a chance to make a name for yourselves there." Valkenhyn said calmly

"You make it sound as if we will be staying there permanently" Hakuman said

"While it is true you will be, the reason is that this world no longer has a need for your being here Hakuman the same with Nu and Ragna…however it is Bullets choice if she chooses to stay here or go. I will not make her go if she were to deny it so the choice is entirely up to her." Rachel finished all eyes turned to Bullet who looked to be in thought with her eyes closed as she lightly rubbed the scar over her nose before opening her eyes again to look at the group.

"I had a lot of good times here and valued memories here as well, but I think it's time I moved on t o something more interesting and this journey is about as exciting as it can get so count me in." she said before she looked at Ragna who gave her a tiny smile causing the girl to lightly blush before she turned her head away, however this wasn't missed by Nu who quickly grabbed Ragna's arm giving the girl a glare which only caused Bullet to smirk at her.

"Very well then if you are all ready we will be leaving then as it would be unwise for us to stay here much longer." Rachel said as her body began to glow with a red energy and the cauldron behind them began to come to life making Hakuman tense a bit as he kept a tight grip on Okami his blade. Ragna walked up to the edge of the Cauldron looking into the dark abyss of the Boundary with a sigh Ragna looked around the place one last time before taking Nu's and Bullets Hands in his causing the two girls to blush a bit before all three of them jumped in disappearing into the darkness.

"To weed out the darkness and corruption of the world and keep the black beast in check….it would seem my brother has grown some if his actions just now are anything to go by." Hakuman said

"Indeed the boy seems to have grown a lot with the death of Terumi his anger now gone from him….now we will see how he will come to grow in this world we journey to."

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess; we seek it thus and take to the sky…ripples form on the water's surface the wondering soul knows no rest." Rachel said reciting a poem from a book she once read.

"Loveless act 1." With a nod the three jumped in after Ragna and the others as the cauldron once again shut down never to be reactivated again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Konoha village hidden the leaves

As the sun shone overhead the third Hokage sat in his office smoking a pipe looking at the piles of paper work wondering how it came to be like this, the previous Hokage Minato Namikaze had died protecting the village from the Kyuubi no yoko and now he was reinstated as the third hokage he could only think about Minato's daughter Naruko who Minato sealed the beast into knowing he wanted his daughter to be seen as a hero however instead the people hated her. Thankfully she had some friends who were willing to defend her as well as him because he wasn't going to let the people's hatred for the fox ruin the girl's progress as a ninja looking at a picture he took with the girl when she was only 10 he smiled. She had long sun kissed blond hair and beautiful blue eyes she was the very beauty her mother Kushina had, reaching over to get a drink of his tea he stopped when the cup in question shattered in his hands. Widening his eyes he turned around in his chair looking out the window knowing that things like that were only the signs of ill omens and he could only hope it wasn't anything truly bad like the kyuubi (HAHAHAHAHAHA oh yes yes it is) Rising from his chair he decided to walk through the village and see how things were going in town particularly going to check on Naruko to see how she was doing in her Ninja training since she had enrolled in the ninja academy not that long ago. Deciding to sneak around the village since he didn't want to be stopped by anyone who may try, and give him more paperwork to do hastily making his way to the academy.

Unbeknownst to him however was that Naruko had skipped class because her and her friends Kiba Inazuka, Shikimaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi were slacking off once again wanting to not do work that day. They were currently running through the forests of Konoha wondering about happily when suddenly Naruko stopped dead in her tracks which caused Kiba and the others to ram into her backside as the scene ended up with everyone in a dog pile as everyone groaned.

"Hey what gives Naruko why did you stop?" Kiba asked before he noticed the terrified look on Naruko's face looking in the direction of where she was looking his own eyes widened as he was now looking at a group of people standing in front of them. Shaking them out of their shock a tall slender woman wearing a black dress with crosses on it giving her a gothic look strode forward to the group of children, she had sun kissed hair like Naruko only instead of blue eyes she had deep red eyes her body was beautiful and perfect causing the boys to blush a bit. Standing next to her was a man who appeared to be a servant to this woman he had long dark brown hair and a small beard on his face smiling at the children as well. Another person they noticed was a very tall muscular man carrying a samurai looking sword as long as he was causing the group to gulp a little in fear, as they continued to scan the group their eyes settled on the kids behind them. They looked like they were 15 to 16 years of age not that much older than them the boys blushed at the girls especially what they were wearing and their bodies of course, however Naruko was looking at the man in the red jacket with pure fear. She didn't know why but something about him just scared her to no end…although to be more specific it wasn't herself that was afraid it was the Kyuubi held within her that was afraid if one had the ability to see beyond the physical realm they would see the Kyuubi no yoko cowering in fear backing up to the furthest reaches of its cell as it gazed upon something much larger than itself. A large multi-headed dragon a deep red in color with pupil less eyes stared back at the scared fox each head grinning menacingly at it to the Kyuubi this thing this creature felt like the king of demons himself which both made the Kyuubi scared and somewhat hot in her nether regions as well (that's right Kyuubi's a woman damn it).

"Are you alright there little one?" the woman said bending down slightly to help Naruko up to her feet smiling softly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Konoha forest 20 minutes earlier)

The forest of Konoha was a beautiful thing to see as many people traveled through the land of fire both for trading good as well as ninja missions, however the wind began to kick up throwing around leaves as strange runes began to mark the ground as the very space in the vicinity began to distort into a black hole out came several people of different ages. Ragna looked around as the memories from before sped back to his head once again, "This is…Konoha….this is what I've been remembering."

"Indeed, quite the sight isn't Ragna-kun?" came an older sensual voice of someone Ragna didn't recognize quickly turning around he almost fell backwards on his ass at the sight before him. Standing there in a sexy looking gothic dress was a much older looking Rachel Alucard with a surprisingly large rack.

"R…R…Rabbit? Is that you what the hell happened to you?" Noticing she was taller than him he looked down at his own body and realized something else, "What the hell? I'm shorter hey what gives bunny leach?" Ragna said agitated as was everyone else wondering why they had become shorter.

"Hmph it would appear that they have de-aged by going through the Bondary." Hakuman commented snapping the others out of their shock.

"Hey what gives Hakuman how come you're not younger like us? And why does Rachel suddenly look like some hot supermodel?" Bullet asks pointing a finger at Rachel's super-model body which only made the woman chuckle a bit.

"Why my dear bullet what you are seeing is mine and Valkenhyn's true forms…while Valkenhyn's body de-aged as well becoming younger this is in fact his true age as this is my true body. Hakuman on the other hand well he is resistant to the Boundaries affect on his age and thus managed to keep his body the way it was." This got annoyed glares from the others while the older group chuckled at their chagrin.

"So what do we do now Bunny leach?" Ragna asked finally calming down.

"Well your memories are still mostly pieces Ragna so for now I shall take charge of the situation, not too far from here is a village called…."

"Konoha…the village hidden in the leaves." Ragna finished for her.

"Yes…I will lead us there I already have a clue as to what we will say when we encounter the Kage of this village so for now in order to get our story straight listen well. We come from a country beyond the sea where we had to flee due to circumstances that led to the downfall of our nation; we got out alive with my loyal butler Valkenhyn here as well as one of my prized swordsmen Hakuman the white sword. We came across you three during our travels picking up first Bullet as she is a refugee from our country then we picked up Ragna and Nu here afterwards who were also refugees from our fallen kingdom." The teens looked at the woman before them before finally nodding their heads in acceptance of this even Hakuman reluctantly agreed to the story as it sounded very logical to him especially with what Rachel had told him about the place they were currently in. Turning to the north where they could see the village in sight some distance away they began their journey towards their new home with Rachel at the front with Valkenhyn at her right and Hakuman at her left with the teens behind them in a diamond shaped formation. They had traveled some distance before finally nearing the gates of Konoha as they were stopped by the gate guards and several Anbu, one Anbu who wore a Cat mask approached the group as she sensed massive Chakra coming off of them all especially the teen in the red trench coat.

"Halt what business do you have here in Konoha?" she questioned

"We are refugees from a kingdom far away overseas, we are all that is left of my kingdom I'm afraid and we fled here because we had heard of the reputation of the Ninja in the land of fire and thus we came here to live." Rachel responded calmly

"Fine but we'll need to take you to see the Hokage." Neko replied as the other ninja were ready in case the people with her tried something stupid.

"That's quite alright with us we will gladly go with you to meet this Hokage of yours and don't worry about the children with me, they do not mean you harm so please let us go." Rachel said however before the group could move forward they heard a large thud as Rachel looked over to see a girl who had hair like hers looking at her with awe and admiration noticing how she had basically caused the dog pile of her friends, walking over to her she reached out a hand and helped up the girl.

(Present time)

Naruko did get into trouble with the Hokage for skipping classes along with Kiba and the others however they were too curious about the new arrivals that they refused to return to the academy. Naruko was standing near Ragna looking at him curiously unsure what had caused that spike of fear in her but she found him interesting because his cloths and physical appearance in general confused her to no end. He felt familiar yet at the same time she was sure she had never seen this guy before but she tried to strike up a conversation with him on their way to the Hokage tower but he simply ignored her keeping his gaze serious looking as if he was trying to sort something out with himself. Now as the group stood before Sarutobi Hiruzen he beckoned Rachel to stand before him as the others stood where they were.

"I understand you have come to our village from overseas." Hiruzen commented getting a nod from Rachel.

"Yes Hokage-san I am Rachel Alucard head of the Alucard household with my loyal butler Valkenhyn R. Hellsing. We traveled here as our country had succumbed to corruption and war and decided it was time for something new and more peaceful when we had heard about the leaf village and figured we should try our luck here." Rachel said smiling a bit. Sarutobi didn't quite know what to make of this strange woman he admitted that she was very beautiful and her butler was a strong looking man however her blood red eyes made him very nervous. It was as if she was staring into his very soul and it unnerved him as a single bead of sweat fell from his brow. He got the hint that wherever this woman and her people had come from that they were extremely powerful and that going against them was not only stupid but suicidal.

"Very well seeing as you are head of your house and that I can see that you are well respected where you come from I shall grant you citizen ship here in our village along with a clan house in the northern district of the village." Rachel approved of this before she motioned for Ragna and the others to step forward.

"Hokage-san I would like to recommend my three children here to par-take in your ninja academy so that they may learn your ways and request that when they graduate that Hakuman be made their squad leader" Rachel said luckily for her she knew a great deal about how squads worked in these lands and knew her way to make things work in her favor.

"Hmm you make an interesting proposal Rachel-san…I can enroll the three here into our Academy however we will need to evaluate Hakuman-san's skills if we are to make him a jounin as you recommended him be."

"But of course you will find his skills to be more than capable of earning the rank."

"What are the names of the three children with you?" Sarutobi asked to which the three began to introduce themselves.

"I am Ragna the bloodedge I hail from Romania where Madam Rachel ruled I came from a group with the name bloodedge along with my cousin Nu here." Ragna said patting said girl on her head as she smiled.

"I am Bullet I may be young but I ran a very successful mercenary group in Romania called Heart Rush we served Madam Rachel on the side if she needed us." Bullet said getting a few curious looks from some of the Anbu in the room.

"Alright then…ill see to it you are all registered here as citizens of Konoha…Hakuman tomarrow since many of my stronger Jounin shinobi will be free we will evaluate your skills in the morning if you are willing to do it that day."

"I will participate in your test Hokage but I will not be held responsible for their deaths." Hakuman said which confused Sarutobi until Rachel clarified what he meant.

"Back in Romania Hakuman was known as the world's greatest swordsman and was labeled as a man to approach with extreme caution or just too outright avoid and flee on sight from at all costs, because when you encountered him you were guaranteed to never live to tell the tale." This caused Sarutobi to gulp a bit as Hakuman reminded him of Minato as he had a flee on sight order over his name however what scared Sarutobi more was that not only were people advised to flee on sight from Hakuman they were advised to never engage the man lest they wanted to commit suicide. (Oh you have no idea how true that statement is)

"Well I will let my ninja know for now we will see you all again tomorrow and miss Rachel if you will Id like it if tomorrow after Hakuman's test that we meet with the council to discuss other matters as well."

"But of course hokage-san in the mean time I and the others will be settling down in the clan home you have provided for us."

"Shall I go and fetch some things for your living quarter's madam Rachel?" Valkenhyn asked

"Yes that would be most appreciated…and pick up some tea as well would you, I am feeling rather parched after such a long journey."

"But of course madam Rachel." With that the man known as Valkenhyn left quickly while the Hokage allowed the others an escorted trip back to their new home, however when they were gone he sighed…somehow as soon as they left the room he felt like a large weight had been lifted from the room. Whoever these people were they were deadly powerful and if he was to avoid any possible problems from other villages it would be in the best interest to have these people in the village here, and if possible perhaps they could help keep the peace as he had come to enjoy these days.

"Sigh and so it seems things only get more interesting, sigh I'm getting too old for this shit." Hiruzen commented before lighting up his pipe to take a relaxing smoke.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Alright so what did you think? Please review and let me know if this lived up to your expectations or if I did something wrong with this chapter. I know I de-aged Ragna and the others but if you play the games you will realize that anyone who passes through the boundary ends up either in the future or the past and if they can get back to their own time they look like they did when they first left or something like that. So yeah I made Ragna and the others young…yes Kyuubi will be a woman and will begin to develop some feelings for the Black beast who will be a male. No Rachel will not have to undergo the CRA because she will be offered a position on the ninja council and I kinda wanna pair up Valkenhyn with Tsumi Inazuka for some reason because I think it would be awesome. Ragna will be doing the CRA but this doesn't restrict people to only picking girls from Naruto's world as this is universal meaning if you have an idea from the blazblue univers tell me.**

**Also if any of you noticed which I hope you did Rachel visits a man called Terra…now if you read my other fan fic Naruto and the keys of light then Terra refers to lingering sentiment from kingdomhearts it's a good read so check it out plus it makes sense in a way because in a way Rachel has this ability to travel to wherever and whenever she desires so it's possible for her to even visit the kingdom hearts world but ill explain later. **

**Another thing is that Ragna will have a Harem but since I don't wanna just pick random girls since my memory of their names sucks I want you to help me decide who should be in his harem…and don't just say "oh pick her because shes hot" No if you wanna see Ragna paired with a girl from either the Narutoverse or the Blazblue series then give me a damn good reason as to why they should be in the Harem. **

**Ages for those who are curious**

**Ragna: 16**

**Bullet:16**

**Nu: 15**

**Rachel: 26**

**Valkenhyn: 38**

**Hakuman: 32**

**Naruko: 14**

**Sakura: 13**

**Sasuke: 13**

**Anko: 17**

**Kakahshi: 24**

**Hinata: 13**

**Kiba: 13**

**PS. Yes I made Rachel older and hot because im tired of the Lolita look so I think it was time for a change. And no hardly anyone in the Naruto universe can take down the blazblue group so don't expect Sasuke to be all super cool because he's going to get his ass handed to him along with other people. **

**ICEGOD out**


	2. Rebel 2: The wolf and swordsman

**I don't own Naruto or Blazblue **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rebel 2: the wolf and swordsman

A new morning rose on Konohagakure and although all seemed the same for the villagers for the Hokage he knew things were not going to go well this day, all day long the council members were demanding that the new clan leader Rachel Alucard who had come from over sea be subjugated to their rules. However just from looking at Rachel Hiruzen knew that defying her would prove even more fatal than when the kyuubi attacked and if the massive Chakra coming off Rachel, Valkenhyn and Hakuman were anything to go by then there would be little he or anyone could do if they were on the wrong end of her wrath. Sighing he lit his pipe as he prepared the Arena the day prior so they could test Hakuman and judge wither or not he was going to be a jonin although he did pray the night before that his jounin would be alright in this test he was going to issue to the masked man. Another thing he was worried about was the fact that since Rachel claimed to have been a ruler herself back in her homeland of Romania and that she herself fought to gain the title of queen of rose he had to wonder just how truly powerful she was and what power she could be hiding behind her beautiful face. Then more sweat rolled down his brow as he remembered those god forsaken eyes…sure they held no power like the Uchihca's Sharningan but something about those eyes truly terrified him even worse than the kyuubi attack all those years ago. The eyes had actually caused him several nightmares the previous night as he slept fearing he may have been placed under some sort of genjutsu he tried to dispel it however he found he was under no genjutsu and that the woman's eyes were just that terrifying. Deciding it would be time to summon Rachel and the new clan to the arena he sent out an Anbu by the code name Neko to retrieve the Alucard clan head as he made his way to the Arena.

(Alucard estate 20 minutes later)

Meanwhile at the Alucard clan house Rachel slept peacefully in her giant bed anyone who was lucky to gaze upon her as she slept would claim they had seen the face of an angel right in front of them. As the morning sun began to enter her window she slowly opened her eyes revealing the blood red orbs held within them as she rose from her place, her long sun kissed blond hair hanging down low, truly she was the picture of what a princess might look like. Rising out of her bed she wore on her body a black almost see through night gown that hugged every curve of her adult body as she softly heard a knock at her chamber door, throwing on a robe adorned with blood red crosses she opened the door to see her trusted butler Valkenhyn kneeling before her as her eyes settled on the form of an anbu ninja a woman if she could be exact. The woman in question was Neko who the Hokage had sent to retrieve Rachel for the arena however now she was on her knees with Hakuman's sword at her neck and Ragna's blade at her back, to say she didn't have many options was an understatement Neko was one of the best Anbu in the division and yet she was taken down in 5 seconds flat. But then again at least she could admit her opponents were powerful so at least it wasn't a fluke on her part; however she began to cower as Rachel walked forward and set her harsh gaze on the woman before her.

"Speak Anbu for my patience is not infinite." Her tone was soft yet the tone was enough to make anyone cower before the queen of rose.

"I had come with a message by the Hokage to retrieve you mam…it is time for Hakuman to undergo his test at the Arena. He will be doing battle against the strongest shinobi in the village would include but is not limited to Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhei,Might guy…as well as a few of the ninja clan heads themselves." Neko spoke swiftly hoping to do anything or say anything just to not be under Rachel's harsh gaze anymore, the more Neko stared into Rachel's eyes the more she could see the difference in their strengths. It was actually getting to the point that Neko was beginning to shed tears of pure fear from this woman's presence in front of her, "Please I've told you what I was sent here for…let me go please." However Rachel's eyes narrowed and slightly seem to glow as began speaking once again.

"Very well I shall let you leave this time but know this ninja…unless it is a message of grave importance where it is to decide the fate of someone's life I am to not be disturbed. If you have any messages for me from the Hokage leave them with Valkenhyn and he shall relay them to me, because I do not cater to anyone who deems themselves some sort of god do I make myself clear?" Rachel spoke with nothing but pure authority.

"Y..Yes Rachel-sama as you wish." Neko spoke quickly.

"Good now then Hakuman Ragna release her so that she may leave and that we may prepare for today's events." With that Hakuman and Ragna withdrew their swords as Neko gave a deep bow before disappearing as fast as she could possibly go. Landing a great distance away from the Alucard clan house Neko removed her Anbu mask her brown eyes filled with tears as she hugged herself crying softly trying to get a grip on herself. Never again would she go back to that god forsaken place never again would she ever set foot near or around that area Anbu protocol be damned, standing up she placed her mask back on before she returned to headquarters.

======Break===========

(Konoha arena 20 minutes later)

As the Hokage was seated in his seat above the rest of the audience that had gathered which were manly clan members of the Inazuka, Yamanako, Hyuuga, Akamichi, Nara, as well as a few Ninja squads were off duty and wanted to watch the show. As the crowd was chattering about who the new jounin to be could possibly be Hiruzen himself could only feel like today was going to end up with many of the Shinobi were in the arena being put into intensive care. However his train of thought was cut short as a great wind blew through the area as a flurry of rose petals erupted from the floor to reveal the forms of Rachel her butler Valkenhyn as well as the teens Ragna, Nu, and Bullet. Many of the shinobi who were Hiruzen's body guards blushed as they gazed upon Rachel she was wearing jet black high heeled boots along with a black dress with a cut in the side to show off some of her smooth legs. The Black dress hugged her body leaving nothing to the imagination as it was adorned with a giant red cross on the side of it, on her neck was a black choker over all she was the very image of sex appeal. Even the teens with her simply added to that fact as they themselves looked powerful enough to level half of Konoha without so much as blinking (oh how true that is).

"Well I do hope I have not made you wait long for me Hiruzen-san?" Rachel spoke in an almost seductive tone her voice was something that made the men around her began to blush deep red making some of the wives jealous as they had to hit their husbands or boyfriends.

"No not at all in fact you are right on time Rachel-san….and I see you have brought your children with you." Hiruzen said with a calm smile, "Though I do not see Hakuman with you is he down in the arena?"

"But of course after all what good is a show if the main actor isn't there to be a part of the entertainment." Rachel said as her Familiar Nagi the cat transformed into a large chair for the woman to sit on as she sat down crossing one leg over the other, a little red bat her other Familiar Gi flown next to her placing a wine glass in her hand as her butler Valkenhyn poured her a glass of red wine a color that seemed to resemble blood. She seemed to resemble a ruler looking out over her soon to be Kingdom as she set her powerful gaze down upon the arena before an idea popped into her head. Turning to the Hokage she smiled at him before beginning to speak, "Hiruzen-san if I may request something of you…I would like to have my Body guard and butler Valkenhyn partake in this test so that he may also attain the rank of Jounin if it is fine with you." to this though Valkenhyn decided to voice his thoughts.

"Madam Rachel surely you would not have me follow the orders of anyone other than you?" To which he was silenced swiftly.

"Now Valkenhyn you are my most trusted butler and my loyal body guard however I feel that since we are in a new home and a new life I feel that we should try something new apart from our old life in Romania. Besides I feel the time has come to allow you to do some things on your own for once…I am no longer a child Valkenhyn and while I will still seek your loyalty and guidance on occasion I am very much capable of defending myself you know this. Perhaps here in the leaf village we can discover a peace Romania was never able to attain." She finished speaking softly, Valkenhyn was very conflicted as he protecting Rachel was always his life's purpose but to learn she wanted him to have a life all his own was something new to him almost alien in fact. However the idea did sound very appealing to him and he would take her words to heart as he had always done, she may be granting him this new found freedom but he would always do his best to protect her.

"As you wish Madam Rachel." Valkenhyn said with a bow turning to the Hokage waiting for his say so, as Hiruzen thought about it some he figured another powerful Shinobi in the Konoha ranks could prove to be rather useful although he couldn't help but feel he was only adding more fuel to the fire, but deciding to ignore the warnings in his head he approved of the idea and gave Valkenhyn the permission he needed to take the test as well.

"My most valued Shinobi I have added another competitor to the competition…per the request of the head of clan Alucard Rachel has recommended her body guard Valkenhyn take the test as well." Hiruzen called down to his ninja in the arena.

"Aw man now we have to kick the shit out of someone else too to be honest having all of us here is kinda pointless I mean were just testing their skills anyway aren't we?" Tsume the head of the Inazuka clan said while yawned a bit her faithful nindog Kamaru at her side as the dog lay on the ground waiting for their opponent. Although Hihashi was known to be a rather blunt and sometimes cruel person he could agree with the woman since it didn't seem likely all of them were needed to simply test the skills of these two would be ninja. He would rather just sit back and watch as the lesser ninja pounded their fists into the two idiots stupid enough to take on all of them, his thoughts would soon turn into pure fear soon enough as the sounds of footsteps were heard near the entrance of the Arena all of them turning to face the sound. They had not seen Hakuman before now and to say that most of them weren't impressed was an understatement before them stood the very large man with a samurai sword as long as he was on his back, Choza Akamichi simply grunted a bit as he feasted on a small bag of chips.

"So that's our opponent huh?" Choza commented before stuffing another chip into his mouth, "To be honest he don't look like much if you ask me though sometimes things can often be more than what they seem I suppose." Choza finished as his lifelong friend Shikaku Nara was sitting on the ground with a tired expression on his face as he too thought nothing of Hakuman. Hearing of a second competitor Everyone looked to the side of Hakuman as Valkenhyn landed softly next to the tall swordsman.

"So it would seem your master has let you sharpen your claws aye great wolf?" Hakuman said without so much as even needing to look to his side as Valkenhyn stood to his full height only a little shorter than Hakuman himself.

"Yes it would seem Madam Rachel has allowed me to enjoy this small sparing of Fists to cuffs though I am not intent on actually pulling my punches are you Hakuman?"

"hmph…so it would seem that we both will not be holding back it would seem, such a pity considering our opponents will not survive the next 5 seconds." Hakuman stated which pissed off most of the ninja they were facing. All except maybe might guy who was anxious to test his tai-jutsu skills against his new comrades as he smiled big which to Kakashi only meant he was going to hear another pointless speech about the flames of youth…though if Kakashi had to be honest with himself he actually preferred listening to Valkenhyn's words while although most of his sentences were severely outdated they were easier on the ears and much better to cope with than his 'Eternal Rival's banter. However a voice calling out to them from the stands caught everyone's attention as the ninja looked up to see Rachel swirling her wine around in her glass as she called out to her two 'warriors'.

"Valkenhyn my loyal friend do put on a good entertaining show for these people as I do not wish for you to hold back the same goes for you Hakuman…however do try not to kill them as I would hate to be ejected from the village for accidentally killing some of its best Shinobi." Rachel spoke her blood red eyes narrowing a little in utter glee as her lips sported an ever joyful smile small enough to still look sexy but at the same time wide enough to expose her vampire fangs. Kakashi and the others were utterly confused at what she meant surely these two men were not going to be that powerful were they? Then again looks can always be deceiving as the saying goes and Kakashi was never one to underestimate an opponent because that was how people got themselves killed.

"Well it would appear we have been given the approval of Madam Rachel to…how do the young say it now a days? "Cut loose?" Valkenhyn said with a small chuckled as he popped his knuckles a bit fixing his white gloves.

"I did not plan on holding back from the very beginning old friend," Hakuman stated as he slowly reached up for his sword on his back, "Though I do hope one of them proves to be some kind of challenge." He finished pulling Okami from its sheath the long white blade looking as deadly as it was beautiful.

Rachel was softly drinking her wine as he blood red eyes were fixed on the battle arena in front of her however just because her eye sight was fixed on the arena did not mean her sense were distracted as she giggled softly, "Oh little Naruko-chan you can come out now no need to hide from me little one I actually wish to invite you to sit with me and watch." Rachel said not even taking her eyes of the people below when Naruko appeared from behind a ninja disguise with a pout on her face at having been caught so easily.

"Aw how did you know I was there?" Naruko asked as she walked next to Rachel's chair/make shift throne, "Because I thought I did a good job of hiding if the Anbu didn't even notice me." Naruko said before she noticed Ragna was in the booth with them as she instantly blushed looking away from the white haired boy.

"It's quite simple really…your heart beat was so loud that you were practically giving away where you were." Rachel said with an amused smile on her face at the young girls antics, Sarutobi looked at the two a little curiously he knew who Naruko's mother was but for some reason he couldn't help but look at these two and think they were mother and daughter given how similar they looked…in fact if someone took away the whisker marks on Naruko's face and gave Rachel ocean blue eyes then they would be absolutely identical. Letting it go he turned his attention back to the Arena once again as he gave the signal for the fight to begin.

"Well it would seem the signal has been given old friend, wont you allow me a moment to stretch my limbs for a moment? I need to get used to being like this again." Valknehyn told Hakuman referreing to the fact he was de-aged back to his much younger body so getting used to not being well 'old' was something that doesn't happen overnight.

"Hmph do what you will Valkenhyn I will not stop you." Hakuman said as he waited stabbing his blade into the ground, this got confused looks from the ninja they were facing as Valkenhyn decided to catch the off guard ninja by surprise…thrusting his right leg outward in a powerful motion he sent a powerful gust of wind to the ninja shocking them that just a simple kick alone could generate that kind of wind. Suddenly Kakashi's reasons for not underestimating ones opponent became solidified as it was now obvious the two people in front of him were hiding something.

"Since you have greater speed than I do Valkenhyn why don't you take the first jab at these fools." Hakuman said in a bored/annoyed tone.

"Ah your too kind old friend…you have my gratitude." Everyone got on guard fast as they kept an eye on Valkenhyn wondering what sort of attack he was going to throw at them. Narrowing his eyes Valkenhyn stood on the tips of his toes and was away in a blinding speed that he virtually disappeared from sight the only indication he had sped off was the giant speeding dust cloud barreling towards the ninja. They got ready to guard the attack however Inoichi Yamanka was the first to fall as he was suddenly sent flying backwards at massive speed as he crashed into the stadium wall with such a large impact it left a giant crater in the wall. Everyone was speechless to say the least however Inazuma Tsume found herself in awe at what she saw…her years of highspeed menouvers like Might guy were enough to help her see the events unfold as she now gazed at Valkenhyn's right leg. Only it didn't look like his leg at all it looked like it belong to a beast before it reverted back to his normal leg again, not wasting any time the Ninja retaliated the first being Asuma who had his trench knives in hand as he made several slashes and punches at the beast-kin. However not a single blow was connected as Valkenhyn was easily dodging all of Asuma's attacks making it appear as though he were dancing like water. When Asuma stopped his attack he leapt away from Valkenhyn panting heavily as he had thrown all of his best and most devastating punches at the man and didn't even land a single hit. That part didn't aggravate him what did aggravate him was the fact that Valkenhyn didn't even break a sweat or appear to have any change in breathing.

"Are you done child because if you are…you disappoint not only me but Madam Rachel as she is expecting a good show and I do hate not being able to deliver on my promise of a good show." Valkenhyn mused much to Asuma's annoyance.

"You want a performance then fine eat this you weirdo **FIRE RELEASE: ASH PILE BURNING!**" In an instant Asuma took in a large puff of his cigarette before blowing out a large cloud of burning hot ash towards Valkenhyn , Valkenhyn didn't even so much as move as the cloud hit him dead on Asuma smirked knowing how hot the ashes in his jutsu could be and knew that Valkenhyn would not come out of it without suffering extremely bad burns. "There well that's one freak down time to…" However before Asuma could finish the jaws of a large wolf emerged from the cloud of smoke aiming straight for Asuma who wasn't quick enough to see it coming and was thrown off guard at the fact said wolf head was attached to the body of the man he just encased in burning hot ash. However reality sunk back in when the jaws of said wolf struck down on his left shoulder hard the powerful bite alone crushing Asuma's shoulder all together as he let out a yell of pain. Up in the audience Everyone who was sitting near Rachel turned and looked at her and were disturbed at the smile she had on her face as she watched what was basically carnage unfolding down below, Hiruzen Sarutobi however wasn't as amused as he was looking at Valkenhyn with both a curious and fearful look.

"Ah you bastard let go of me!" Asuma yelled out as he used his right hand to try and punch the jaws off his arm however his fist was caught in Valkenhyns as the Beast-kin let go of the ninja's shoulder and looked Asuma straight in the face…Valkenhyn could see it pure and unaltered fear in the man's eyes. Deciding to spare the man some dignity Valkenhyn decided to incapacitate the man for the time being.

"**STURM WOLF!**" and with that Valkenhyn unleased a flurry of powerful bone crushing melee attacks on Asuma's body each strike powerful enough to break something if not everything in the man, Asuma could feel it ribs shattering arms breaking legs being destroyed. As the last kick was delivered to Asuma's gut the man was sent flying into the same crater Inoichi Yamanaka was in crashing into the blond man knocking them both out even further well Asuma crashing into Inoichi knocked him straight into a black out as the man was previously trying to stand but was now out cold. Asuma was just knocked out…the rest of the ninja looked on in shock at what they had seen caused by the man known as Valkenhyn, Meanwhile in the hokage booth Rachel smile only continued to linger on as she took a sip of her whine.

"What…is he how can something like that be possible is he a monster?" Hiruzen asked to which it made Rachel giggle a bit as the group turned their heads to the seductive blond.

"Valkenhyn is a very powerful warrior and he possesses the ability to well become a beast-kin….I believe the ninja here refer to it as a kekkei-genkai." Rachel explained as she took another sip of her red wine, The council advisors were beginning to see the benefits of having Rachel under their command however some of them mostly Danzo also realized that she was more than she was letting on and that she was basically allowing them to breath. However he would let the matter go since as long as she didn't harm the village itself he would simply try and work with her to benefit himself, little did he know Rachel already had a plan set in motion for the old war hawk which only made her smile grow larger making her look like a cruel dictator that would strike fear into the hearts of anyone who saw it.

"Everyone lets attack as a team surely they can't take down all of us working together." Kurenai called out to them however a simple chuckle and a grunt came from both Valkenhyn and Hakuman as she narrowed her gaze at them in an attempt to intimidate them which didn't even make them break a sweat. "What's so funny? You may have been able to take us down one at a time but even you can't take us all down when we fight together." Kurenai exclaimed

"She's right our flames of Youth burn brightly in us and with that we can never be defeated haha!" Guy said agree with her as he pounded his chest in pride.

"Hmph if this is what you call your 'flames of youth' then it is truly something pathetic, in Romania our will to survive and the power of Order are what kept us alive." Hakuman when on to prove this when he suddenly smashed his fist into the ground which confused them until Hakuman slowly lifted his arm from the dirt revealing a stunned Kakashi Hatake who was struggling against the hand on his throat, "Hah such worthless tactics will get you nowhere boy did you think that I didn't notice you replace yourself with a fake so you could get under my defenses? You show no honor as a fighter or a warrior!" With that Hakuman proceded to slam his fist into Kakashi's gut the fist itself going so far into Kakashi that it looked like it might just pop out the other side of his body. As hakuman withdrew his fist Kakashi was still hanging in the air from the blow he received from Hakuman that he was still too stunned to move. In a quick motion Hakuman grabbed Okami from the ground and procedded to slice into Kakashi however instead of the masked ninja being sliced in two Kakashi vanished out of the way of the attack, Hakuman didn't even seem surprised that Kakashi was gone instead he looked behind him to see Might guy holding the now unconscious Ninja in one of his arms as he focused solely on Hakuman. "Well at least I can see there is one among you who will prove to be an amazing challenge for me." Hakuman said as Guy laid Kakashi down on the ground gently taking up his familiar fighting stance.

Valkenhyn pulled out a pocket watch from his jacket looking at the time before putting the watch away, "Hakuman it would seem that we are wasting time here, perhaps we should just go all out and end things here and now?" Valkenhyn said turning to look at his samurai partner.

"Valkenhyn I leave the others to you, but this one…no this one I shall face alone. He reminds me of someone who had a good heart." Valkenhyn knew who Hakuman was referring to as he could almost see the ghostly image of Bang shishigami standing in place next to Might guy.

"Very well Hakuman but let us finish this up as it is almost time for Madam Rachel's afternoon bath and I must prepare the tea." With that Valkenhyn proceeded to talk forward towards the other ninja leaving Hakuman alone with might guy.

"So you're going to fight us on your own then?" Tsume asked getting into a fighting stance

"It would appear so however as I do not wish to keep the young mistress waiting I shall end this quickly, I have not had to do this in some time so I do hope you will last madam Tsume." Valkenhyn said with a soft smile which caused the woman to blush before shaking it off.

"Heh trying to be charming huh well it won't work on me pal."

"Charming? Madam you wound me…I was merely stating that I didn't wish to keep Madam Rachel waiting after all surly a woman of your beauty would understand. So please allow me to end this rather quickly or would you rather take up the responsibility of fighting in the stead of your comrades to face me alone?" The fact he called her beautiful made Tsume blush even more but the fact he was calling her out like this only made her want to fight him more.

"Alright then you and me and don't you dare hold back anything because if I lose I want to lose knowing that I lost to you when you gave me everything you had." Tsume said with a massive grin on her face her fangs showing as her partner kumaru stood back much to the dogs disapproval it was his master's bidding that she fight this man alone. As everyone stood away from them deciding to watch instead each ninja had their own opponent to fight might guy against Hakuman and Tsume against Valkenhyn, this new development surprised Rachel but only brought her more entertainment then what she originally bargained for as she uncharacteristically began to slightly laugh. A laugh that sent chills down the spines of everyone in the stadium including the Hokage who looked to his side to gaze at the woman only what he saw frightened him drastically. Before him sitting in a chair that may as well have been a throne was a woman who looked like the devil herself her fangs were sharp and the face would give him nightmares for days to come he wasn't sure if stories of Vampires were real or not but going by what she drank…the wine that looked like blood the very appearance and red crosses she always wore it was like he was looking at a real life Vampire (oh you have no idea Hiruzen).

"Oh this is too special Hiruzen-san you were right these really are your strongest ninja in your army…haha…I knew you were right when you said you had powerful ninja at your disposal and you were right oh this is most entertaining indeed." Rachel said as she giggled seductively which seemed too out of place for her but it didn't matter all that matter was that she was getting quality entertainment while she enjoyed her whine, "Oh yes Hiruzen these two ninja who are facing my best are truly the most powerful warriors in your arsenal." However when she said that one of the Hyuuga clan members the elder himself stood up and looked up at Rachel from his seat.

"Hold on woman, are you clearly suggesting that that woman is better than the Hyuuga's that the Inuzuka are far more capable ninja than the mighty Hyuuga?!" The elder said but instantly froze in fear when Rachel's gaze fell on the man her blood red eyes staring into his pure white with an un-amused look on her face.

(Start song- Orochimaru's fight theme)

"Is that what I am suggesting? You truly are mad to speak that way to me Hyuuga…I am not suggesting it is a fact, even my best warriors can see it. The Inuzuka clan members are far more capable than any clan in this entire village and that man Might guy is also a worthy Ninja for this village in fact unless I am proven otherwise I will stand by my judgment and shall extend a form of friendship to not only the Inuzuka clan but to might guy as well. Now do the world a favor you cretin and be silent." The words leaving her mouth held such venom they struck fear into everyone even Danzo the root division leader but when she released her massive killer intent onto the man everyone in the stadium felt her power. The only ones immune to such killer intent were Valkenhyn and Hakuman as well as the Bloodedge team (which they will be called when they graduate the ninja academy) the Hyuuga elder fell to knees as his face showed pure fear.

'_Damn never thought I'd see the rabbit get so serious on these idiots, but then again they don't know her like I do so I guess I shouldn't be surprised.'_ Ragna thought to himself as he gave a glance to Rachel the woman who was currently watching the fight below with great interest.

(End song)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back with the fight (start song-rising fighting spirit)

The tension was high as Valkenhyn eyed his opponents before finally deciding to go all out like Tsume wished, his eyes widened as his fangs began to grow a black mist began to surround his body as Tsume's eyes widened with shock before her the man who she had to admit was extremely handsome was transforming right in front of her. His body began to grow to a large size though only grew to a size larger than Hakuman's making him stand at an easy 8 feet tall, however as his cloths began to disappear his body morphed into a giant bipedal wolf when the smoke cleared before Tsume stood Valkenhyn not as a man but as a wolf or rather a werewolf his fur was a dark grey color with black patches on his forearms and legs his mane was a chocolate brown color as was his tail with the exception of the bow that used to adorn his ponytail.

"Well then Tsume-san shall we begin?" Valkenhyn spoke in a deep voice that startled the woman as she held a massive blush on her face before she smirked after all this was what she wanted.

"Damn right Val-kun…NOW LETS GO!" Tusme said activating her clan's four legged style tai-jutsu before charging the beast-kin at incredible speeds delivering a horizontal kick to his head which he blocked with one of his arms. The kick was very strong Valkenhyn had to admit and retaliated throwing a clawed punch at her abdomen that she managed to dodge flipping over the large fist to bring an axe kick down on Valkenhyn's head the blow connecting. "Yes…I knew you were fast but im just glad I managed to get the first blow!" Tsume said as she kicked off of Valkenhyns chest, however the beast-kin wasn't going to be taken down that easily that much Tsume knew as he charged at her with great speed rivaling that of Might guy with his gates open. He threw a kick to her gut which sent the woman flying as the claws on his feet tore off some of her ninja shirt revealing her well toned stomach as the woman went barreling to the wall. Flipping herself right she landed on the wall on all fours as she once again sped off towards her opponents running like a canine related to Valkenhyne's species…the beast kin brought down a fist to stop her but she jumped up at the last second and threw a punch to his jaw but Valkenhyn knew what she was doing and went with the flow falling backwards using the momentum to launch a kick at the woman sending her into the air.

"Very good Tsume-san your technique is most impressive!" Valkenhyn called out to the woman who was suffering a bit of hang time from Valkenhyn's kick.

"You've seen nothing yet Val-kun!" Tsume's claws began to grow as she used the fact she was in the air to her advantage as she charged her chakra before she began spinning like a top that was spiraling towards Valkenhyn. "**NINJA ART: PASSING FANG!"**a large whirlwind that could cut steel surrounded the woman as she attacked head on towards Valkenhyn.

"Ah a spinning attack I see, well you are not the only one with such a technique in their arsenal me'lady!" Leaping into the air with his powerful legs Valkenhyn created the same spinning technique his own unique attack, **"KONIG WOLF!"** the beast-kin's own attack barreled into Tsume's as the two forces met with a powerful blow the wind knocking a few of the civilians off their seats while Rachel simply smirked impressed at the woman's abilities. Everyone kept watching as the two attacks kept going struggling for dominance but when push comes to shove the winner is decided on experience and Valkenhyn has had a far greater amount that he destroyed Tsume's attack with his own sending the woman crashing into the ground as he landed softly on the ground still in a defensive stance. Tsume who managed to crawl out of the crater she created looking worse for wear as most of her clothing was in shambles her already feral look becoming even more feral, her pants were almost destroyed as was most of her top revealing an ample bust that was hidden on the woman's body. She had taken a good beating but wasn't going to stop not until she was knocked out cold from the fight, "I must commend you Tsume-san few people have ever survived my attacks and although I am enjoying our fight I must caution you about your modesty." Valkenhyn said noting the woman's current clothing condition.

"Oh shut up Val-kun I don't care if I end up fighting you butt ass naked I'm going to show you that I am one hell of a woman to fight because you've already shown me your one hell of a man…now shut up and let's see just who the dominant dog is here and now!" Again Tsume charged Valkenhyn unleashing a volley of blows on the beast-kin as they exchanged blow for blow each one receiving a damaging blow to their bodies. However Valkenhyn needed to end this quickly otherwise the show would get boring for his master throwing all his energy into a final attack Valkenhyn countered Tsume's next attack with his own back flipping launching Tsume into the air he followed suit with a mighty roar,** "BLUT VOLLMOND!"** moving at lighting fast speeds he unleashed a volley of slashed against the Inuzuka clan leader as he didn't allow his claws to cut to deep into the woman's flesh he still caused considerable damage to her as the final attack was a very powerful kick that sent her flying into the ground hard. Valkenhyn landed next to the woman in his human form once again as the woman laid before him virtually naked from his assault on her body as the remains of her clothing covered only the more vital parts of her womanly form. Removing his jacket Valkenhyn draped the cloth over Tsume's form as he sat down next to her waiting for the battle with Hakuman and might guy to be over however Valkenhyn cast a glance at the unconscious Tsume and softly pushed some strands of hair out of the woman's face smiling at her fiery spirit.

"Well that was a most entertaining show and I was right in assuming that the Inuzuka were a powerful clan." Rachel stated as Nu poured her another glass of fine wine, to this Hiruzen had to question the blonde woman.

"How can you state that when she still lost Rachel-san?" Hiruzen questioned

"Isn't it obvious no mere person could have easily survived Valkenhyn's Blut Vollmond attack, and not only did she survive it she actually forced Valkenhyn to do said attack in the first place…that and when he unleashed his full Kekkei-genkai she not only withstood it but put up a rather magnificent fight as well…so yes the Inuzuka are far more powerful than the Hyuuga as I have previously stated." Rachel said as she took another small sip of her wine before speaking again, "And it would appear as though my loyal wolf has found someone to be a potential mate if I were to combine my clan with that Valkenhyn is a part of with the Inuzuka which will only further strengthen them as I feel Valkenhyn could teach that woman and her spawn very good attacks." Hiruzen was happy that Rachel thought so strongly of Tsume's clan and that she did wish to help out Konoha the only problem was that he was deadly terrified of her but she did seem to have good intentions for everyone after all, he almost considered nominating her to be the next hokage (Yeah don't do that Hiruzen)

==========BREAK================

Hakuman was now staring down Guy who did have a few beads of sweat running down his brow as he eyed his opponent, Might guy knew Kakashi was one tough ninja however for this man to take him down so easily he was going to need to figure out a way to overpower Hakuman if he had any hope of winning against this white armored foe.

"Hmph if you're just going to stare me down then our fight is as good as finished Might guy…so unless you want me to cleave you in two I suggest you release your full strength because I will not be holding back." Hakuman spoke as he raised his blade in front of him releasing his power before the ninja as the others who were hanging back watched in a combination of terror and awe as Chakra erupted from Hakuman in massive waves, the power was so strong the citizens were almost convinced this man was the real kyuubi no yoko. Even the earth began to shatter and break around the man as he was not fully at maximum power, Might guy knowing he would have no choice but to fight this opponent with everything he had removed his weights. Finally ready he charged at Hakuman in a flash of speed circling the man…everyone watching was now torn between worrying about Guy surviving Hakuman or whether Hakuman would live long enough to survive Might guys wrath, after a few minutes of spinning Hakuman suddenly spun himself around throwing out a fist that stopped Might guy's fist the impact making a very loud boom. Shocked was an understatement for Guy as he simply shrugged it off before leaping into the air to attempt a spinning kick, **"KONOHA WHIRLWIND!"** Guy exclaimed but his kick was dodged by Hakuman who ducked low before grabbing Guy's leg as he began smashing him into the ground over and over again before tossing him aside like a rag doll.

Guy was a little stunned after the brutal way he was man-handled by Hakuman however he quickly recovered, "You are still holding back Might Guy." Hakuman accused as he raised his blade into the air, Hakuman charged his blade with a portion of his power, **"EMPTY SKY FORM: SUMMER'S ADVANCE!" **With that Hakuman released a mighty downward slash that released a highly concentrated energy towards the green clad ninja who grabbed Kakashi who was in its path and dodged at the last second barley missing the attack. The attack itself slicing straight through the arena walls and continuing onward through Konoha some distance before finally dissipating thankfully it was an abandoned district and no one lived there but still the attack itself sent fear into the civilians as well as the other ninja. Placing his sword back at his side in a stance Hakuman's power again spiked as he was very serious about this fight.

Meanwhile in the booth again Naruko landed flat on her butt shocked at what was happening, "Seems Hakuman's really serious about making that guy fight with all his strength instead of some fake out." Naruko looked to her side to see Bullet making a comment about what Hakuman was doing, "Yeah but can you blame him Hakuman was never one to let someone who could prove a challenge fake the fight." Ragna chipped in as well…This was crazy how were these guys not freaked out by that power? Unless they were so used to it that it was second nature for them but even then such power would have been made known wouldn't it? "Hey you alright?" the sudden voice caught Naruko's attention as she looked up to see Ragna extending a hand to her as she blushed deeply taking his hand as he helped her off the ground.

"Uh yeah Im fine I just didn't expect Hakuman-san to be so…well powerful." Naruko said as she held her hands against her chest struggling to keep the blush on her face hidden but failing.

"Hey you alright you got a cold or something?" Ragna asked suddenly placing his forehead against hers out of curiosity however this only made Naruko's blush deepen further before the blond passed out cold to which Rachel just giggled at as she placed the not passed out girl on her lap stroking her hair softly. Again Hiruzen couldn't help but feel like he was looking at Naruko's real mother but turned his attention back to the fight.

As Might guy set down Kakashi a distance away he turned and looked at Hakuman with a serious look now, "So you want me at my pure best huh? Very well…this is a forbidden technique but against you it's the best chance I have of giving you the true fight you want…but don't blame me if you suffer major injuries as this was what you wanted."

"Hmph cheep talk will get you know where Might Guy" Hakuman retorted back as he brought his blade in front of him once again, "**I am the white void…I am the cold steel…I am the just sword…with blade in hand shall reap the sins of this world and cleanse it in the fires of destruction…I AM HAKUMAN COME!" **Hakuman dashed forward making a horizontal slash that Guy barley dodged as he leapt a great distance away.

"**NINJA ART: 7 GATES OPEN!"** Might guy's power suddenly skyrocketed as his body began to turn a darn burnt color as his eyes became pupil less his hair defying gravity, 'Damn it if it wasn't for the fact I would die releasing all 8 gates I would but with 7 Ill show this man my nindo.' Guy thought as he disappeared in a flash as Hakuman was suddenly launched backwards into the stadium wall creating a large explosion, when the dust settled everyone was shocked to see Hakuman the white on his back covered in bits of stone. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as finally someone was able to bring down one of the scary men however their moment of relief was replaced with terror when Hakuman not only stood from the rubble he appeared relatively unharmed as he dusted himself off. A few scuff marks were on his person but he was fine and then again for the second time that day the civilians all heard that same bone chilling laugh coming from Rachel Alucard as she began calpping loudly.

"Bravo Might Guy…Bravo indeed you are the first person in history to ever put Hakuman the white on his back…for that I commend you my dear ninja, but please continue the show." She said as she raised her glass of wine in a mock toast to the green glad ninja. As Guy returned his attention to the white armored man he blinked once only for Hakuman to disappear from his sight his reflexes where sharp but nothing prepared him for the powerful punch in his gut that pushed him off the ground a good 3 feet as Hakuman quickly began slashing at the ninja in rapid succession Guy meanwhile doing every yoga trick he somehow knew to dodge the blade that would easily slice through him like butter. Flipping onto his hands Guy kicked Hakuman away as the man slid back some distance allowing Guy to launch an offensive however Guy noticed a light blue shield appear in front of the man, thinking it was a weak defense punched it however this was only a ruse as the shield itself somehow absorbed some of Guy's energy transferring it into Hakuman giving him a major speed boost.

"**EMPTY SKY FORM: WINTER'S REPOSTE!"** Hakuman called as he grabbed his sword and like a speeding bullet slashed straight through Guy causing the man great pain however thanks to the gate of healing the wound on Guy began closing just as soon as it had opened but the man was beginning to reach his limit. The gates were a forbidden jutsu for many reasons one of which was it was extremely chakra consuming and put a great strain on the users body. Coughing a bit he turned and faced Hakuman again who looked like he was just fine but on the inside though Hakuman was hurting…Guy's powerful punch and kick were enough to damage the man greatly which surprised the swordsman but also ended up giving Guy Hakuman's respect as a fighter.

"My…flames of youth will never faulter my friend…because the will of Fire burns deep within my soul…and I will never turn my back on this village or my precious people!" Guy declared charging at Hakuman.

'This man…he's just like the Ikaruga-ninja…I can sense it. His power and his heart of gold…Might guy show me your flames of youth and show me your resolve.' Hakuman thought to himself as he too charged the green beast of Konoha both fighters exchanging blow after blow the shock waves causing great vibration in the area. Truly this was what many would come to refer to as the battle of the century Konoha's green beast against Romania's White Samurai, neither fighter giving up as the blows Hakuman were delivering were just as deadly as the ones he received from Guy…leaping a distance away from each other both warriors looked ready to collapse as Guy was breathing heavily.

"You…are a great warrior Might guy." Hakuman said to the man.

"As are you…my friend….I look forward to working with you as a fellow comrade and also as a friend, will you honor me with that Romania's white samurai?" Guy asked the masked man

"Hmph…there are few in this world I would ever consider a friend but I feel it in your fists…your sense of loyalty and justice…yes I look forward to working with you as well…let us finish this with one final attack." To which Guy nodded focusing the remainder of his chakra into his core as he dashed forward the image of a dragon behind him.

"**FORBIDDEN ART: KONOHA DRAGON'S FIST!" **(A/N: similar to Goku's dragon fist attack) Guy charged forth as Hakuman placed his sword in front of him knowing what he was going do he only hoped that Guy was truly tough to survive his ultimate attack.

(start song: Astral finish theme from Continuum shift)

"**Retribution: PERISH EVIL!" **Hakuman exclaimed as a large blue shield erupted in front of him at the last second just when Guy's attack crashed into it however the moment it did, Guy sealed his fate as all of the excess energy he was releasing was absorbed into Hakuman's body creating a bright flash…in an instant time seem to slow for everyone as Hakuman began his rapid sword assault on Might Guy, each slash almost seeming to just phase through the Green clad ninja. When the attack finished Hakuman and Guy were back to back as everyone watched in an ill pause wondering which opponent would be left standing, finally after what seemed like hours Hakuman swiftly placed his blade back into its sheath as blood erupted from Guy's body from the many cuts that appeared on him. Falling to his knees he coughed up some blood as he slowly looked back at Hakuman…the white samurai turned and faced the ninja catching Guy before he hit the ground setting him down gently on the ground. "You have fought well Green beast of Konoha…it was an honor to have faced you in combat."

"As…as it was you Hakuman, your will of fire burns brightly in you…we..*cough* we should do this again sometime." Guy said back with thumbs up and a wide grin.

"And we shall…for now rest you will need what left of your strength to recover." With that Guy closed his eyes and passed out with the biggest grin on his face anyone had ever seen as Hakuman stood up and placed the injured man next to Tsume who was wrapped up in Valkenhyn's jacket as the two legendary hero's looked at their new friends each one unknowingly earning a great deal of respect from the samurai and king wolf. They then turned their attention to the other ninja who were still in the arena however neither fight had anything to worry about as each of the clan heads and lone Jounin who were left were too afraid to actually fight back, not wanting to risk anymore of his ninja injured Hiruzen called the fight in favor of Hakuman and Valkenhyn declaring them the winners and officially gave them their ranks as jounin of Konoha although everyone in the village knew already that with the power both warriors displayed they were far beyond anything the Kage could assign them. As the medical ninja came onto the scene to retrieve Might Guy and Tsume Inuzuka Rachel Alucard gave a bored sigh.

"Whats wrong Rachel-san? Was the fight not to your liking? You seemed to be enjoying it if your laughter was anything to go by." Hiruzen commented.

"Oh no Hiruzen-san the fight was better than I could ever imagine…and I am proud to say that I will be doing everything in my power to make sure your village is as safe as possible, I am merely saddened the fight ended right on time." Rachel said pulling a pocket watch out of her large cleavage looking at the time before returning the item from wince it came. Hiruzen actually had to place some tissue paper in his nose apparently Rachel didn't know just how seductive she was being as the simple act of placing the watch into her bossom was enough to make every man in the arena jealous of the watch having found its way into what they dubbed the valley of heaven. Rising from her throne Nagi reverted back to his form of an umbrella for Rachel as she stretched a bit before locking her gaze with Hiruzen Sarutobi, "Well that was rather fun wouldn't you agree Hokage-san…now then you wished to discuss some business with me concerning myself and the council?"

"Uh right yes…but we can save it for later as Im sure you will want to check on your fighters…please meet me at the council room in one hour." With a nod Rachel was about to disappear before she turned her gaze to Naruko who was looking at the woman in awe.

"Would you care to join me in my home for some tea Naruko-chan? Valkenhyn will no doubt have prepared some for us all." The invitation startled the young blond as no one had ever offered her to their home before knowing Ragna was going to be there she happily agreed, "Very well then we shall leave now….by your leave Hokage-san." Rachel pulled Naruko close to her body before the two disappeared in a flurry of red roses. Following the exit of the clan leader Ragna disappeared in what looked like liquid darkness, while Bullet disappeared in a flurry of bright red fire…Nu simply phased out of existence leaving the hokage alone with his thoughts.

"Well then I suppose I will go and gather the paperwork." Hiruzen announced as he too disappeared knowing full well that the hard part of welcoming the Vampire and her group into Konoha was going to be a major headache to the man but better to deal with it now than later….he could only hope that things didn't happen the wrong way because he only had pity for whoever was stupid enough to ensure the wrath of Rachel Alucard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OH dear god this took me a while to do, hey guys sorry I haven't updated in some time its just that work has been a killer and I'm currently searching for a new job that's during the day and not at night. But anyway what did you think of the fight? Was it too much or too little? Not really sure all I can hope for is some good reviews…anyway sorry for the slow update guys but Im doing the best I can anyway some info for you to answer some questions.**

**Hakuman and Valkenhyn as well as Rachel are all extremely strong enough to level most of the ninja world if they so chose to because when you face the black beast who pretty much almost caused mass extinction of an entire planet I highly doubt some ninja are gonna be strong enough to take down Hakuman and Valkenhyn and Rachel….**

**Pairings are as follow below**

**Valkenhyn X Tsume Inuzuka (because I think it's a great idea and will stick with it)**

**Hakuman x Tsunade (another good idea and something Im going to stick with)**

**Ragna's harem will include: Nu, Bullet, Naruko, Mikoto, Anko, Noel, ten ten, Kin, Tayuya, and Finally Rachel….(if you have anymore ideas for the girls then let me know)**

**Bang x Mei (just roll with me on this one)**

**Sasuke x Sakura x Ino (Because there is no way in hell I am giving those two idiots to Ragna)**

**Toakaka x Litchi **

**And that's it, oh and if your wondering about Terumi then I will tell you this now so that I don't have to explain it later…Terumi will not be in this fanfic (not technically anyway) he's going to relize he can't survive anymore and will give all of his powers and memories to Anko who will develop a Terumi-like personality but instead of being evil Anko Terumi Mitirashi will be a good guy and be apart of Ragna's harem and she will kill Orochimaru while at the same time trolling his worthless ass…alright well that's enough out of me I have other fanfics to update as best I can so ill try and update this one again soon. For now my dear readers be safe and stay frosty**

**ICEGOD OUT**


	3. Rebel 3: the new god of trolling

**Im back again, now a few of you had questions and complaints so im gonna answer you now. Okay I know I made Tsume Inuzuka and Might Guy as the only people to give Hakumen and Valkenhyn well I did this because they are going to be the only real people that the blazblue cast gets along with and train…but in reality Valkenhyn did hold back and although he did go into his were wolf form he didn't fully use his power on Tsume otherwise he would have killed her, with Hakuman he held back as well but used enough power to show that he was a force not to mess with. So for those of you who complained that Hakuman and Valkenhyn could easily wipe the floor with the ninja well yes you are right I only did what I did so that I can show that Rachel has a major plan for them. Also for those who are curious as to what Sasuke is going to be like well…I don't wanna give too much away but he will be "groomed" by Rachel to be her next butler/servent while Valkenhyn basicly marries Tsume which will give birth to the hellsing clan. Anyway ill get more into it later on in the chapter for now prepare for the rebirth of the god of Trolling**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx**

Rebel 3: A new god of trolling

Today was a very average day for Anko mitirashi as she leapt through the trees of training ground number 44 better known as the forest of death a place few but her dared to go to…Anko had seen the fight between the new guys Hakuman the white and Valkenhyn R. Hellsing, they were good looking and had incredible moves she couldn't even hope to match. Sitting against a large tree she opened a box of Dango she had purchased and enjoyed the goodies that were her favorite meal, however while she ate she let her mind dive into her personal thoughts. If she had power like Rachel, Hakuman, and Valkenhyn then she could be rid of the damned curse mark on her body as well as the snake bastard too; with a sigh she munched more on her Dango just trying to forget her personal problems.

"**My my it seems someone's having a rainy day."** Came a disembodied voice that caused Anko to drop her Dango as she pulled out a kunai getting to her feat fast looking in every direction for the voice. **"Hey now no need to get all bent out of shape kid….of course with some of the things you've gone through I can kinda see why you would get your panties in a wad." **

"Come out here and show yourself don't be a coward…or are you afraid to face me?" Anko called out to the mysterious voice.

"**Scary scary…Im not much for combat, not that I can do much anyway given my current limited amount of life. Simmer down kiddo I'm not here to hurt ya so put away your little knife there and Ill reveal myself to ya." **The voice said as Anko lowered her Kunai but kept it in her hand as she waited, however what appeared before her wasn't what she was expecting. She was expecting to see an enemy ninja or even someone like an anbu…instead she came face to face with what may as well have been considered a ghost. A green ghost with a single glowing yellow eye and the biggest grin on its face ever that made all of Orochimaru's smiles look like he was weak said ghost had several holes in him and looked like he was struggling to hold himself together.

"What are you?" Anko said in shock at seeing the green ghost in front of her.

"**I don't really have a lot of time to explain myself kid…but here's the stupid version. The names Terumi though I've gone by other names before, any who I kind of need to die here but I kinda want to leave a lasting impression on the world before I go know what Im saying?" **He didn't get an answer, **"Right well so much for you being all talkative…geeze you remind me of Relius but basically I'm dying kid and I need to pass on my power to someone who is compatible with my fighting style."**

"And you're asking me to take up your abilities?" Anko asked as Terumi's grin grew wider.

"**Well yeah…I mean don't you want to be able to be on the same level as Hakuman or Valkenhyn or even… Ragna?"** He noticed this got her attention which made him happy as he liked to toy with people for a while though in this case he wouldn't be around much longer if he didn't hurry and give his abilities to someone who he deemed worthy and the girl in front of him was as close a match as he could find. **"Seems I got your attention with that one ey kid? Tell you what why don't we make a little deal then hmm? I give you all my powers and abilities and in return you keep up my oh so beloved hobby of trolling the shit out of pathetic idiots who can't even see the obvious answers stamped on their foreheads."**

"Will I be able to get rid of this mark on my body?" Anko asked removing her jacket some exposing her neck to the ghost.

"**What? This? You kidding…Kid I've seen better stuff and this thing is just downright pathetic, I can get rid of that easy after all wouldn't want my new heir to have any blemishes on her now would I hehehehe."**

"You…You can?!" Anko said her eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"**Well sure but first do we have a deal that you'll take up the name Terumi? And in case you're wondering no you don't have to ditch your name just add Terumi to it." **He was actually surprised when Anko actually smiled like he did whenever he was enjoying causing someone despair.

"You kidding me Terumi…you help me get rid of this blasted mark and kill the bastard who gave it to me and I'll gladly become the new god of trolling I mean I already troll people here anyway so you may as well just start calling me Anko Terumi." She said with a sadistic grin on her beautiful face.

"**Gehehehehe…hahahahaha…AHAHAHAHAHAHA….sigh….gahahah ahaha! Oh this is going to be one beautiful relationship you know that kid? Well I better not waste anymore time so I'll just take care of that little thing, just remember the world is nothing but lies and Trolling is oh so fun." **With that the entire entity known as Terumi suddenly morphed into a large giant green snake with evil yellow eyes at it crashed itself into Anko's chest as the snake slithered into her body. When it disappeared Anko fell to her knees clutching her body as she suddenly felt different like a wave of power was thrust into her all at once. She felt a pulse course through her body as her body went rigid where she sat her mouth hanging open before a large shadow erupted from the ground engulfing her in a small dark sphere the animals in the vicinity instantly backing away from the area out of pure fear. A faint laughing could be heard from the sphere as a green aura pulsed from said orb the large blood thirsty animals while normally aggressive even to anko herself were now guarding the area as if awaiting their new queen to arrive.

(Anko's Mindscape)

the area inside one's mind can vary from person to person however for anko she found herself in a strange city she didn't know as her eyes snapped open taking in her surroundings. Quickly getting to her feet she looked around at the strange place she was in. The place was absolutely deserted yet somehow felt right to her in a strange way as she began walking around the place taking in the various buildings of strange design and places that reminded her of Konoha yet somehow was too advanced to be like her village. Suddenly she began hearing faint footsteps as she turned and faced a man wearing strange clothing…he had on black nicely pressed slacks with steel toed shoes, a dark vest that was worn over a long sleeved white shirt and over that the man wore a long trench coat similar to her own as well as a pair of strange gloves on his hands. One of his more striking features though was his green hair and extremely disturbing smile as well as the fedora atop his head, the man walked forward towards Anko who was instantly wary of the man.

"I gotta say I didn't expect your mindscape to be so similar to that place I recently left….Im almost curious if you're somehow related to me in a way as I never would have expected to see this of all places in someone's mindscape." The man said with a soft smile

"Terumi?" Anko asked hesitantly

"Bingo…yeah it's me figured I'd appear to you in a form you would be more comfortable with since I doubt you would like talking to a ghost all the time know what I mean?" Terumi asked jokingly

"Yeah you have a point…so I get that this is my mindscape but what is this place? I've never seen anything like it before." Anko asked him curious as to where she was and she figured he would have the answer, yet something felt like she knew the place well.

"Well…since I'm gonna be dying soon and passing on my abilities anyway might as well share my secrets since taking em with me to the grave wont be very fun. Gotta do something with the info I have after all…sigh alright pay attention cuz Im only gonna say this once alright." He got a nod from anko.

"What your seeing before you is the 13th Hierarchical city known as Kagasuchi it's a place that was created for humans to live in since the rest of the world is well not safe for living in."

"What that's impossible?" However anko was silenced with a gently slap to her nose by Terumi

"Now now let me finish before you get all brain dead on me….now then the reason behind that is because the world is drenched in the seither a toxin that makes it impossible for humans to live on the surface of the planet and thus these cities were created to make life a little easier. Now before you ask why the people live this way the reason for that is because of this guy." Terumi stepped to the side as Anko's mindscape was suddenly engulfed in flames as she looked on watching people running and screaming. She was going to ask what was going on until she got her answer in the force of an extremely strong killer intent that literally forced her to the ground as she struggled to stand she looked up and her eyes looked on in terror at the sight before her. A large dragon even larger than the Kyuubi no yoko stood before her with its many heads and beastly power she could feel pure fear rushing through her body.

"That is a creature known as the black beast…and before you even ask no he is not a Biju like what you people are used to seeing in fact if I had to give this thing any credit, it would be that this beast makes your ninetails fox look like a kitten on terms of sheer power and aggression not to mention this thing nearly wiped out your entire race without a care in the world." Terumi said as the image faded and anko's vision once again found herself in Kagasuchi looking at Terumi who allowed her some time to get over what she had just seen. "Now then the black beast while originally was an experiment created by humans to get past the boundary or what we called the boundary anyway was a means for us to try and kill Amaterasu the master unit. However turns out what we got was a corrupt version of the actual black beast, but well you learn all kinds of shit with science so I guess we didn't really see that coming."

"You mean you created that thing?" Anko asked shocked

"Well…yes and no…you see what we created was a black beast yes but it was merely a copy as I found out when I died. The real black beast the one we copied…was actually a lot more powerful than I could ever imagine but like I said trial and error after all. Anyway enough on that subject what your seeing is a dimension that is an alternate reality compared to your own…you know kind of like that whole multi-verse theory and what not." Anko looked confused at what Terumi said

"Oh right forgot Im in the past here…something like that doesn't exist yet. Anyway as I was saying I came from a different reality not like your own but similar however there I would guess were in the future since most of the crap I see you using doesn't even mean much to us where we come from. I mean seriously Chakra? Well in hindsight I guess it makes up for the fact there is no seither here in this world since the black beast doesn't exist here…well not until now anyway."

"Wait you mean that creature is here now?" Anko asked thinking she would need to warn the Hokage about such a threat.

"Settle down now….dont go wetting your undies there lady. The black beast does exist here now however it's power belongs to a man who found his way into my reality so don't worry that whole mess is under control so don't worry about it."

"Are you sure? I lost a lot of friends to the kyuubi even though I was just a kid and the potential of losing more is not something I want to risk."

"Didn't I just say everything was under control? Have a little faith Anko-chan besides good ol' Rags has that things power under control now so no need to fret."

"Rags?" Anko asked confused as to what the beast had to do with Rags made for washing things.

'_Geez seems I have my work cut out for me here.'_ Terumi thought to himself before he continued, "Ah no…Rags is just a nickname I gave the guy who is in possession of the black beast but don't worry about that now when we merge you'll get all my memories and fighting abilities or at least I think that's how that works…anyway I'm going to take a quick look around Anko-chan after all if Im going to find the source of what hurts you then I need to do a little digging." Terumi said as he casually walked passed Anko who walked behind him a bit curious as to what the man was looking for as they passed some of Anko's memories though she was thankful Terumi didn't pay any attention to them since some of them were rather embarrassing however he did make a few comments on her rather casual way she addressed sex.

"Gotta say there Anko not sure if your just a sadistic bitch or one of them girls someone considers a Nymph."

"I like to think Im a bit of both." Anko replied in an unexpected sensual tone which only made Terumi chuckle darkly at the way she said it. As they continued to walk down the streets of Anko's mindscape they eventually reached the deepest reaches of her soul as they came upon a series of chains and a mass of darkness as Anko was surprised this was even within her soul. Terumi simply snorted at the corrupt soul inside of Anko's as the thing resembled a giant snake like tattoo or a seal if he had to guess.

"Ku ku ku ku….now this is something I did not expect as this is my domain." A man who looked like he was a sickly pale desended from the seal landing in front of Terumi and Anko, the man was none other than Orochimaru one of the legendary Sanin and the one responsible for the seal currently on Anko's body, "Well since you are here I suppose I will simply have to absorb you and destroy this girls worthless body." Orochimaru said with a creepy smile on his face.

"And I suppose you must be the oh so popular Child molester I heard oh so much about…do you use that tongue to give yourself a blow job? I mean its kind of obvious you suck at getting any female attention given the fact you look like a freak." Orochimaru frowned at this since he had heard of the homosexual rumors going around about him.

"I mean Im not going to judge you or anything since your just a piece of the real deal's soul so killing you wouldn't really justify anything, but Im afraid Im going to have to evict you from this body since your lease is up and you never paid rent." Terumi said calmly if not slightly annoyed at seeing the wannabe snake.

"You? evict me? Ku ku ku Im afraid I won't be going anywhere you see I am immortal and cannot die." Orochimaru laughed while normally his laughing was enough to cause anyone to cringe in fear Terumi was not one to flinch at battle.

"You done? Because im a rather busy man and since I don't have much time left Id rather just deal with you and get this over with while I still have a chance to cause some despair here and there." Orochimaru took offense to being written off so easily.

"You fool I will teach you a lesson for that."

"Sorry but Im not really in the mood to learn how suck dick like you do but if you're actually thinking about fighting me….that I wouldn't mind doing since its I'm pretty sure it's you that's going to get the schooling pal."

"You dare mock me?" Orochimaru said his pride as well as his man hood taking a severe bruse from Terumi's words.

"Mock you I think you're doing that on your own since your over reacting to what I just stated, kind of makes me think that you really do suck dick since its pretty obvious you are scared of women." Terumi said calmly to Orochimaru who growled as he opened his mouth pulling out his blade Kusunagi the sword said to be able to cut through anything as he stood in a defensive stance.

(Play blazblue OST- Gluttony Fang)

The wheel of fate is turning!

Rebel one…Action!

Instantly Orochimaru charged forward launching himself at Terumi prepared to end the man's life however as he brought his blade down ready to cleave the man in two Terumi had vanished in a flash causing Orochimaru to halt his attack as he looked around. "Feh hiding will not save you from my wrath you soon to be dead man."

"who said I was running or hiding pedophile?" Terumi replied as he reappeared in front of Orochimaru kicking the snake Sanin in the chin launching him in the air but Terumi wasn't finished with him, "OROBOROS!" with a flick of his wrist a metal snake head that was attached to a chain shot out of Terumi's jacket sleeve as it clamped down onto Orochimaru's chest sinking its fangs deep into the man's flesh as he let out a yell of pain. Terumi gave the chain a hard yank forcing Orochimaru towards him as stepped aside allowing the man to bounce off the floor with enough force to launch him back into the air as he proceeded to repeat this action several times. Anko was stunned beyond belief for she had always heard that the Sanin were powerful ninja and here this man was literally handing the snake bastard his ass, "You know for a so called legend you aren't that strong guy." Terumi said kicking Orochimaru back as the Sanin slid across the ground before laughing again at the pale skinned man's pain.

Orochimaru stood back up again spitting out some blood that had gathered in his mouth looking extremely mad at Terumi, "You bastard just what are you? This is my domain how can you cause me such physical harm like this?" Orochimaru practically yelled at the fedora wearing man annoyed that someone dared to hurt him…him who was a god here. His only answer was more laughing before he began to feel something strange in the air as the pebbles that littered the ground where he was standing began to vibrate.

"Oh this is just too rich." Terumi said as his body began to glow with a strange green aura his smile becoming even more sadistic than it already was making Orochimaru began to feel pure fear, " Let me guess you must be thinking to yourself, "Oh how can this be? How can this good looking guy defeat me when I am supposed to be a god?" Yeah well thing is you aren't a god Orochimaru buddy…In fact I wouldn't even consider you a person, and you wanna know why because your nothing but dirt that isn't even good enough to be stepped on by the likes of me pal….hehehe oh but then again maybe back in the day you probably could have been a forced to be reckoned with. But here's the deal bucko when you're as scared of death as you are you tend to get really weak…It's shit stains like you that make my job all the more fun because I get to put you in your place." Anko who was at this point on her knees watching the fight was amazed at what this man was doing even the power he was generating made her feel great like a piece of her was finally coming home and it felt great, "Now watch this because what about to do can't be copied by the likes of you ya freak of nature….hehehehe hope you can handle all this hotness!...Restriction 666 released Dimensional interference force field deployed. Code SOL blazblue Activate! Now feel the power of the Azure because it's the last thing you're going to feel." With that Terumi erupted in green power that actually knocked not just Anko back but Orochimaru onto his butt as strange green runes began to circle the man almost like a shield.

"You fool you think a little power up is going to save you! Go my snakes!" Orochimaru thrust his palm forward projecting several deadly snakes that flew towards the man however as soon as they entered his circle the snakes began to wither away as the energy from them vanished into Terumi shocking Orochimaru.

"Man you are just that dumb or what? What part of you can't handle this shit can't you understand or are you just that dim-witted?" Terumi spat at him in irritation, "I'll just go ahead and clean up this mess now since you're no longer worthy of even standing in front of me." Terumi finished as he sped off like a rocket faster than what Orochimaru's eyes could follow as he was suddenly launched into the air as he began laughing like a maniac as the entire area around them turned black as night, Anko looked beneath her as literally dozens of metal snakes erupted from the ground all around her launching themselves towards Orochimaru what surprised her again was that all the snake heads converged into one giant metallic green snake as Orochimaru's eyes widened in horror at the monstrosity in front of him.

He had nowhere to run and nowhere to go as he was surrounded by the body of the snake all the while he could hear Terumi laughing his ass off as the jaws of the snake engulfed Orochimaru its power crushing the man under its power as the connection between him and Anko was finally severed in such a powerful fanshion that Terumi had no doubt the pedophile would feel it badly on the other end. As the darkness faded the strange seals that were in the area suddenly began to disappear as Terumi let his power subside turning to look at Anko with a friendly smile.

"Whelp you wont have to worry about that fool anymore anko-chan."

"R..really?"

"Oh yeah…now then about that deal we had." Terumi was suddenly taken off balance as Anko suddenly tackled him in a full blown hug tears running down her face as she was finally free from Orochimaru's grasp, Terumi didn't know what to do about it but figured the girl deserved some sort of comfort so he softly stroked the girls purple hair calming her down, "So not to ruin the moment here but I don't have a lot of time here…you ready to merge?" Anko who had wiped her tears away smiled and nodded, "Alright then." Terumi's body began to glow a bright green as his form solidified into a bright neon green color as it began to seep into Anko's body, her eyes snapped open as a flood of memories began to pour into her mind, all of Terumi's adventures all of his plans and schemes the way he manipulated people even the way he caused so much aggravation to Ragna. A loud scream was heard through the mindscape of one anko miterashi as the merging of Yuki Terumi and Anko finally finished.

(Back in the real world)

The black sphere that had engulfed Anko previously was no beginning to crack as a large killer force could be felt throughout the forest as the large animals in the area began backing up in fear of the small orb as green energy began to seep through the cracks appearing on its service. In a flash of massive fury the orb exploded a small pillar of green energy erupting into the forest top as the animals fled the area now in full fear of what was in the center of that aura. As the smoke cleared the figure of a goddess now stood there gone was the purple hair of anko, replaced with the green hair color of Terumi, her flawless body was covered in black. Deep black high heeled shoes were the start as long thigh high black stocking esentuated her luscious legs, a short black mini skirt hugged her hips with a lone large belt handing on her sides. She wore a white blouse that struggled to keep her ample bust inside the blouse covered by a black vest with gold buttons on it. A large black trench coat covered the body as brown fingerless gloves encased her perfect hands, reaching behind her seemingly pulling a black Fedora out of nowhere Anko placed the hat atop her head her eyes now closed in a cat like fashion her smile beautiful yet deadly.

"Well…I gotta say this is defiantly an interesting feeling, seems my predecessor wasn't lying when he said I would have a lot of power…gotta admit though I wasn't really expecting all this." As if summoned to her side a large metal snake head attached to a chain slowly coiled itself around her lucuios body appearing next to Anko's face as she gently scratched the snakes jaw in a seductive way. "Don't worry now Oroboros…your new master will be taking very good care of you, after all we have so much fun in store for the people of this pathetic world although I can feel it deep in my nether regions." Anko said as one eye opened to reveal a bright yellow orb with a cat like slit in the pupil as her smile turned Psychotic, "I can feel my beloved Dragon nearby and if the memories from "Father" are right then that means the vampire is here as well along with the samurai and the wolf. Hmm perhaps we should make our presence known?" She asks the snake only to get a slithered tongue licking her cheek as a response, "Your right…better to play my cards right and have some back up plans, since I doubt she's here for something this stupid village has to offer, for now lets go and meet our…..comrades." In a flash of green fire the woman now known as Anko Terumi disappears from the forest the sounds of her seductive laughter the only thing filling the area as the animals shake in fear of who they in their minds deem. "the mistress of death"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

**Okay sorry I took so long to update its just I have had a lot of things going on at once that I hardly had any time to update the stories, but fear not for I am working on them slowly. Now I don't know how this chapter turned out and in fact I just hope I capture Terumi's personality somewhat spot on. Im not a troll and picturing the god of all trolling well its kinda hard to do so I hope that was to your satisfaction anyway, if anyone wants a reference for what Anko/Terumi now looks like Ill put a link below to show you all a picture. Now then as the plot thickens things will be getting a lot more interesting for Ragna and the others how well I wont go into details yet but I hope you stick around and find out my valued readers. Now then another thing I NEED to address are the parings since I feel I need to address this again this will be the final time I put this pairing list up if you don't agree with it then I apologize to you but its my story so yeah.**

**Parings:**

**Ragna x Harem ( Anko Terumi, Bullet, Nu-13, Noel vermillion, Makoto Nanya, Rachel Alucard, Lichi fei-ling, Naruko, Kin, Ten ten, Tayuya, Kokanoe)**

**Valkenhyn x Tsume Inazuka (the clan leader unless I got her name wrong)**

**Hakuman x Tsunade**

**Bang shishigami x Mei Terumi (don't ask just go with it)**

**Black Beast x Fem Kyuubi (God I wonder what that kid would be like)**

**Sasuke x small Harem ( Sakura, Ino, Karen)**

**Now then something else I want to mention because its fresh on my mind and I have a feeling Ill forget 5 minutes from now are what am I going to do with Sasuke if any of you have played blazeblue then youll know that its a lot of alternate realities and time loops which I am implying here…people can still die like normal but go read my Naruto and the keys of light story and you will see that that story and this one are parallel to one another where as in that story sasuke will be an ass while in this one he is rather pleasant he will also be Valkenhyn's apprentince kind of since I have a plan for the whole mark on the neck thing to put it bluntly Rachel saves him and he basically becomes her new butler.**

**Clans that I think need to be mentioned**

**Alucard clan: this will be led by Rachel and the only people who are apart of this clan or will be in service of it will Sasuke and his small harem, the Sarutobi clan as well as the Inazuka clan**

**Bloodedge clan: Hakuman is going to be the clan head of this since he is older than ragna and they are brothers since basically Hakuman is just a future jin from an alternate time line. This will also include Ragna and the harem he has.**

**Any questions message me and Ill address them swiftly until then my loyal readers Icegod out**


	4. Rebel 4: dominance and memories

**I don't own blazblue or Naruto**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rebel 4: Taking her place, and memories at a pace

Rachel was always a patient person and it proved how patient she was when she dealt with a rebellious Ragna who at the moment was currently confined to her bed chambers quite literally as she had had her fun with the teenage Ragna last night after Hakuman and Valkenhyn had become official Jounin of Konoha. However she hated having her fun interrupted and simply put Ragna to sleep so she could attend a serious matter or rather serious to everyone but her and that subject was dealing with the idiot humans called the council. Currently she was seated in her cat throne as Gi floated at her side holding a tea pot as he sipped on her tea ignoring many of the civilian council members, at least the ninja part of the council knew how to keep their mouths shut. And who could blame them they all knew that Rachel was deadly powerful if her two best warriors were as deadly as they let on during their test, Hiashi was the first to bring this up with them in secret while Tsume and Gai were out cold. When they all felt that massive killer intent burst forth from Rachel yesterday everyone felt it including the jounin who were not fighting Hakuman or Valkenhyn, it was at that point they all realized there were things in the world to fear beyond the kyuubi returning to kill them.

"Hokage if we are to allow these new comers to walk among us as citizens then it needs to be clear that Rachel needs to share her clan's secrets with us and she be given to one of the clans to produce heirs so whatever bloodline techniques she has be made available to our shinobi." One of the council members a fat business man said while eyeing Rachel's voluptuous form like the pervert he was…clearly this was a man used to using his status to get what he wanted and it annoyed Rachel greatly. However just like her Valkenhyn and Hakuman were biting their tongues despite them desperately wanting to kill these feeble humans and be done with it….Rachel could see Hiruzen's frustration with the way he kept rubbing his temple as were the ninja part of the council.

"I agree with him Hokage sama." A woman with pink hair exclaimed, "I believe that the group Rachel has brought with her also be subjugated to our laws as well, I even move for the notion that Bullet and Nu be given to one Uchiha sasuke so that when he is of age to marry he can reproduce with them and bring their abilities to the Uchiha clan thus making it even stronger, I also wish to make the notion that Ragna the bloodedge and Hakuman the white be married to loyal Konoha women so that their bloodlines can also be solidified into our ranks." She finished as she sat back down smiling that her voice could be heard again however her voice was also the straw that broke the camel's back or so the expression goes. Stoping her foot down hard enough to actually break the floor yet not the heel of her shoe Rachel stood before the now surprised and scared Hokage with an obvious irritated look on her face as her blood red eyes now burned with an intensity that scared Hiruzen.

"I have heard quite enough out of you simpletons and I will not stand it any longer, you honestly think that just because I am offering my aid to Konoha you civilians have any right to govern my actions? Your words and demands will not be met as I will not allow it and my followers will never succumb to your wretched and pervasive demands." Rachel said as the council was in uproar over her defiance well at least the civilian part was the Ninja part was wisely keeping its mouth shut.

"How dare you? Don't you know that we are Konoha the mightiest of the ninja villages and you dare tell us what we are not allowed to do?!" The woman with the pink haired shouted angry at the blond for defying their demands. It was at that point however that Rachel finally decided enough was enough and let her power be known letting everyone know just how insignificant they truly were, in a rush of killer intent and power Rachel Alucard, Valkenhyn R. Hellsing, and Hakuman the white all unleashed their full power with such pressure that they were literally making it hard to breath for the Konoha council as their power generated an almost beautiful light show of red blue and gold colors as Rachel made her voice known.

"Listen here you worthless children I am not to be ordered around for I am not anyone's play thing…I will not subjugate myself to your wretched demands and I will never allow my bloodline to be had by anyone I do not deem worthy of it." As her voice boomed through the room Hiruzen and the rest of the Ninja council were stricken with deep fear as a few of them nearly wet themselves out of the shock as Rachel continued to speak. "I am offering my aid to Hiruzen because he has a kind heart and cares deeply for his people and I respect that, and his shinobi are all very capable warriors who I too deem respectable to a certain degree." As she let her power drop the council could once again breathe easier as they all looked at this woman who was standing before them as silence filled the room.

Or at least it did for a full 30 seconds before a faint clapping could be heard as everyone looked up at a nearby window that over looked the Hokage's seat as the sun blocked out her image for a brief moment before everyone was shocked to see one Anko Mitirashi there clapping her hands as if applauding the show Rachel just put on. "Hey not bad Rachel-sama I gotta admit I didn't think you had all that power stored inside that petit body of yours, I mean I gotta say I almost thought these guys were going to piss themselves." The hokage looking up from his seat was surprised especially with the way Anko was dressed.

"Anko…what are you doing here you skank?" one of the council members stated annoyed at seeing what the village had dubbed the local slut only to have her head suddenly obliterated out into a massive pile of blood. Startling the members of the civilian council as everyone stood in shock at the power Anko had never before displayed. As Anko herself landed dead center in the middle of the room in front of Rachel and the others.

"Oh boy guess I went a little over board there, I was just going to tear her tongue out but I guess I got carried away with what I was doing….oh well trash is trash after all." Anko chuckled softly, in an instant however before Sarutobi could do anything Hakuman and Valkenhyn were at her throat claws and blade drawn.

"You have some nerve showing your face before us Terumi." Hakuman exclaimed in a rather angry tone, "You should be dead so how is it you are still standing here before us."

"Indeed you vile snake Ragna was supposed to have ended you back at Ikaruga so how." However Anko simply began laughing the same god aweful trolling laugh that actually filled the council room members with terror.

"Oh man father said you guys were uptight but man I didn't realize you all had such sticks up your asses…I mean for starters did you even think about the fact that I aint the guy you're looking for. I mean surely the nice body I have and huge tits would have been a dead giveaway."

"What do you mean you're not Terumi?" Valkenhyn asked annoyed at Anko's antics whereas said woman simply pinched the bridge of her nose sighing.

"I swear I'm dealing with a bunch of idiots…no wonder pops didn't get along with you guys, look to put it bluntly I am his daughter in a manner of speaking I am Anko Terumi…My predecessor Yuki Terumi was the man who in a sense gave birth to me."

"Impossible what woman in their right mind would bear that monsters child." Valkenhyn stated getting another aggravated sigh from Anko as she just rubbed the sides of her forehead. Luckily for her Rachel ran damage control quickly resolving the issue.

"What she means my dear Valkenhyn is that the Terumi we know is in fact dead and he simply passed on his power to her…am I to assume you were a match in his blood Anko Terumi?" Anko simply gave the vampire queen a sly smile as she tipped her hat to the blond.

"Well least someone in this group still has their brains…yeah when the old man came to me I was a perfect match for his blood so basically he replaced my blood with his even got rid of curse mark that blemished my good body. I have to thank him a lot for that one so yeah in short I took his name as thanks so I ditched my old name Mitirashi and took up the name Terumi."

"So then I take it you are here to form some sort of Alliance with us then?" Rachel question which again caused Anko to chuckle in the same manner Yuki Terumi did.

"Wow your certainly quick on the draw there blood leech…fathers memories of you were a bit off on that factor, but here's the deal and I do mean this is not negotiable…I work for you Rachel and in return." Anko paused for a moment to lick her lips, "You let me get in on the action between you and the mighty dragon or did you think I wouldn't notice him tied up to your bed." Anko words didn't spark much of a reaction from Rachel thought the evident blush on the woman's face was a sure sign that she had hit her target.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Terumi."

"Oh don't play dumb with me you blood sucker…I can smell him on you and." She stepped closer to Rachel their breasts now smashed against one another, "I can tell you rather enjoyed yourself am I wrong?" Anko raised her hands and brought them around and rested them on Rachels ass pressing their hips together, the scene itself caused many men in the council chambers to spurt nosebleeds as their imaginations began to run wild. Rachel smirked and ran a finger along Anko's delicate chin as she smiled blood red eyes looking into deep yellow before they pulled away from each other.

"Oh hum…very well I shall allow you to grace us with your presence for the time being Anko…however you will not mind if I refeer to you as Terumi since you are basically his daughter."

"Oh no not at all." Anko said with a tip of her hat

The hokage coughed to get their attention back on them as the group turned back to face Sarutobi and the council, as Rachel retook her seat on her throne with Valkenhyn and Hakuman at both her sides and the now revealed Terumi sitting atop the throne's head with her legs crossed. "Now that this mess has been dealt with is there anyone else who wishes to make any opinions known to Rachel-san or is this all we have?" Hiruzen asked amongst the crowed as the ninja side of the council talked amongst them while Danzo simply eyed the group of powerful people before him. Standing up straight he caught the group's attention as he straightened out his Kimono.

"Rachel-dono…I am as you may already know Shimura Dazno and I would like to offer my services to you as my goal has always been the safety of this village by any means." Danzo said trying to get on the blonds good side, after all Danzo may have been a war hawk like others suggested but he was in no way stupid either. He watched as Rachel mauled It over inside her head as she opened her eyes to look at Danzo.

"While I appreciate your enthusiasm Danzo I am not able to respond to your offer at this time however if you are willing to be patient then I shall grant you your response in a hastily fashion." Rachel responded in a calm manner to which Danzo nodded she then turned her attention back to the Hokage, "Is there anything else you wish to discuss Hokage-san or will this be all?"

"No Rachel-san that will be all you are free to go." Sarutobi responded as she nodded standing up her throne reverting back into an umbrella as Valkenhyne, Hakumen, and their latest addition Anko Terumi followed her out of the council chambers.

-Meanwhile-

Ragna who was deep in slumber thanks to Rachel was stirring in his sleep as memories began to flood his mind though they were very fuzzy to begin with were becoming slowly clearer as he moved his head from side to side. He didn't know where he was inside his dream but he could see for miles he was in a large forest and couldn't have been more than 5 years of age as he watched himself like watching a movie of sorts, he remembered he used to have blond hair at one point but couldn't remember his father or mother but didn't care since he had his two adoptive siblings Jin and Saya to look after. Suddenly gripping his head the images changed to see him together with a woman whose face he couldn't see but she held him close to her, she had long flowing blond hair that fellow below her waist and an ample bust as she smiled softly at him. Something about the way she looked seemed familiar to him but he didn't bother to think about it as she held the smaller version of him in her lap.

She began speaking to him however anytime she would say his name the voice would suddenly die out as if his memories were trying to hide his name from him. "My dear little...Do not worry soon we shall go away to faraway place and leave konoha forever, then I will be able to show you my homeland and have you grow and raised in that land." At this point the woman kissed his forehead as the images once again changed this time it was him at the age of 6 wondering around the forest again this time with what he can only assume is his mother and a man who he didn't recognize…he had blond hair like the woman but was fairly younger than her probably a fling? He didn't know but he was there with them arguing something with her as he played amongst the trees.

"You can't be serious (Silence)…why not stay here in Konoha with me? I love you damn it and I am ready to be a father alongside you raising our child." The man argued with the woman.

"You know I cannot stay here much longer (Silence) I need to return back to my home land and I am taking my son with me. Konoha is not a place where I want him to be raised. They are backwards in their thinking and do not accept change where as the place I am returning to is perfect for him to live in." the woman responded back

"Then I will go with you." However a slap to his face was all he got as an answer as he looked at the woman surprised.

"Don't be stupid (Silence) You belong here in your land…I may not be able to see the future but even I can tell you are destined for great things, now go (Silence) is waiting for you. Go to her and be with her…I am sorry this had to end like this but I cannot risk staying in Konoha much longer they will eventually force me to bend to their rules and I will never allow that." She suddenly began looking around as she called out for him.

"where are you!...(Silence)!" The woman began to panic as she began looking for her son desperately only to be followed by the man looking for Ragna's younger version. Ragna himself was transported to where his younger self was, currently Young Ragna was looking through a cave as he could hear his mother calling him but ignored it as he found strange markings lining the cave walls. _**Hey these markings…they are the same as.**_ Ragna noticed the very same emblem standing for the black beast was at the center of the cave and his arm pulsed for a second grabbing it as he watched more. The younger him reached out to the emblem when it suddenly glowed a bright red as the markings on the cave walls began to glow brighter and brighter. And before anything else could happen the entire scene before him went black and he was suddenly alone looking around when he looked up and spotted something extremely familiar to him, before his floating in the air was the black beast in all its horrific glory its many heads flowing like snakes its wings and many tails spread out through his mind.

"_**You…you are the black beast aren't you?"**_ Ragna asked as said creature lowered the largest of its many heads its glowing eyes staring into Ragna's it grinned like a maniac before all the heads collectively began laughing, "_**Hey what's so funny…answer me damn it are you or aren't you the black beast?" **_Ragna demanded before the dragon finally stopped laughing looking at him, in a flurry of black flames the beast shrunk in size completely revealing the form of a man who resembled Hakumen or at least Ragna thought that.

The man wore ancient looking armor with dragon skulls decorating the chest, shoulder, gauntlets, and leg pieces all of the eyes in said skulls looking directly at Ragna as the man's helmet itself looked like a faceless dragons head with only the teeth and horns showing on the helmet, his hair was tied back in a long pony tail and was a shining snow white…red bits of smoke escaped the mouth of the helm as the man exhaled his breaths. "_Nice to finally meet you in person boy…though I can't really say it isn't awkward talking to myself."_

"_**Talking to yourself what are you talkin about…your you and I am me dipshit."**_

"_Is that so? Perhaps to you it may appear to be that way but." _The black beast paused momentarily to remove his mask lowering it from his face as Ragna stepped back in shock as his eyes widened. _"You are me and I am you."_ The man's face looked exactly like Ragna's only he didn't have mismatched eyes both were a deep bright blood red as they seemed to glow a menacing glow

"_**What is this some kind of joke? How can you be me?" **_Ragna asked in shock as he was literally staring at what was technically himself.

"_I wont expect you to understand what is hard to explain…but I will say this when you excepted that I was every bit apart of you when you defeated Hazama you did what normally would have killed any other man or woman if they were in your shoes. Like Noel you too poses the Azure however and thus we merged…I went from being a single entity trapped in the back of your mind whose power could only arise when you activated that Grimoire of yours to literally merging with your soul. Though I think I can thank the vampire for offering her aid in that respect."_

Ragna did give it some thought and when he thought about it yes it did kind of make sense since in order for him to kill Hazama he had to accept everything that had happened including that the black beast was inside him, and since everyone back in Kagasutchi kept calling him the black beast he may as well accept it, but still something like complete unification with the black beast shouldn't be possible right?

"_**Okay so if your me and Im you then how is it your still here? Shouldn't you be like inside my subconscious or something?"**_ Ragna asked confused

"_Again you misunderstand…yes I am apart of you but I am the power you have yet to master and thus I have temporarily become a separate entity from you. until you fully master my power we will remain separate."_

"_**Then what was all that I was seeing earlier?"**_

"_Memories Ragna…what you were seeing are the memories of how you came to the world you were previously in…however you are not yet ready to fully see everything that happened. But in time you will be, so be patient in time you will be visited by the one who birthed you and she will explain it all." _With that the beast replaced his mask on his face looking again at Ragna, "_By the way call me Tenebris" _Tenebris vanished from Ragna's sight as he began to wake up.

-outside Ragna's mind real world-

Ragna woke to find himself still in Rachel's bed though he had hoped she would have at least untied him, seriously one moment he was watching Hakumen fight these Ninja idiots the next thing he knows he's tied down to her bed and basically used as her sex toy. A small blush appeared on his face as he had to admit he did sort of enjoy. However his brief moment of silence was broken when the door to her room opened revealing Rachel herself standing in the doorway with a sly smile on her face, beads of sweat began to pour down Ragna's face.

"H..Hey there Rabbit um, I don't suppose you came here to let me go now did you?" Ragna asked nervously to which Rachel's smile only grew wider and more sadistic.

"Oh now Ragna…after all the fun I've had with you enjoying the sensation, why would I ever let you go hmm?" Rachel said as she reached behind her lowering the zipper on the back of her dress as it fell off her body revealing her naked form to the boy who was now beat red with embarrassment, "Now then I think it's time we picked up where we left off hmm." As the door the closed behind her the only sounds heard the rest of that day were Rachel's sounds of immense pleasure and Ragna's pain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hey guys sorry I took so long to update its just because I have had some trouble writing anything lately because I've been busy with work. Im still trying to break into the comic industry and its going rather slowly some days I have the inspiration to draw art other days I feel the need to write it mostly just depends on what Im doing that day I guess….anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and again sorry for the late update.**

**And for the last time Tsubaki will NOT be apart of Ragnas harem, not that I DON'T like her its just that well I kinda don't like the idea of those two together because it makes little to no sense to me in particular.**

**Anyway leave a review or comments and please make the reviews longer than just**

"**keep it up" or "update soon" or "Great job" seriously people I draw inspiration when I get reviews of people telling me what they like or what they wish to see and what their thoughts are not just simple one worded responses…as a writer/cartoonist I feel more inspired the more I am commented upon my work so please no one word reviews.**


End file.
